


Not a Second to Waste

by Amsterdam



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsterdam/pseuds/Amsterdam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys have a lot of problems, most of them are because of each other. Yet they both fix each others problems. It's just a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

In the boring town of South Park, Colorado are four boys in their 11th year of high school. The bell had just rung for the beginning of lunch, all of them were seated in their normal spots. Sitting on one side was Kenny and Cartman the other had Kyle and Stan. Neither of them wanted to sit next to that fat ass so they got Kenny to. On the other side of Cartman was Butters then Tweek. Craig sat next to Stan with Token next to him. A few others were scattered down the table. The boys have grown a lot since they were in 4th grade, which was more than obvious. Cartman had grown out a lot and most of his fat was now muscle as he said. No one really believed that statement and still made fun of him. Stan was the second most built, he and Kyle had stayed in basketball over these years, which kept them in shape during that season. His hair was for sure the messiest and longest. Which wasn’t all that long but most of his friends had cut their hair short over the last few years. Kyle was one of them, he made sure his hair was a lot shorter and hates when people bring up his hair from elementary. He has his bangs pulled up a little above the front of his hat. Kenny was the smallest of the bunch like he was when they were young. He kept his hood down most of the time now of days. He says he was cold as a kid and that’s why he wore it all the time. Overall they all had the same personalities as they did when they were younger.

“Does anyone want to come over today? I got the new Duty of Calls game,” Stan asked his friends at the table.

“Me! I wanna play that game so badly!” Cartman started to exclaim but Stan ignored him.

“Kyle?” Stan asked hoping he would say yes.

“I… No, I can’t sorry man,” Kyle quietly responded back to his friend. Stan gave him a quick misunderstood look, because he sounded so distressed, but he continued to ask their other friends.

“Kenny?”

“No, I have to help my dad with something today. I have no idea what it is though, something important I assume,” Kenny responded back.

“Stan, I said I’ll come and play with you dumbass!” Cartman yelled at him again and Stan continued to ignore him. Not that he didn’t like Cartman, which he sort of did, he was just too competitive.

Stan looked down the table hoping someone else would say yes, but no one did. Then he felt someone kick him under the table. “Stan, let me come over and play the fucking game!”

He groaned and gave up, “Fine, you can come over.” Eric start rambling on about how he was going to ‘pwn Stan’s ass’ but he wasn’t really listening. Luckily they were old enough to drive so they didn’t have to ride that crazy ass bus, but only Kyle and he had their license. Cartman had his permit but can’t drive for shit and has failed the driving test at least five times. Kyle normally drives him home and Stan takes Kenny. Kenny is never able to get to the place to get his permit. One time the guys drove him over there, but didn’t know any of his information so they couldn’t have him take the test. Deep down either way Stan was happy to hang out with someone, none of them hung out as much. He hung out with at least one of them every week, but that’s nothing compared to almost every day where they were kids. Just a part of growing up he assumed.

Stan had talked to Kyle during math telling him he had to drop off Kenny, which he didn’t mind at all. He waited outside by his car waiting for his friend to appear. Wendy and Bebe walked by.

“Hey there Stan,” Wendy said as she walked up to him and gave him a quick smile.

“Hey,” Stan replied with little interest, so she kept walking away from him.

“Talking with your stupid girlfriend, huh?” Stan looked and saw that Cartman was coming out of the school.

“We only said hi. What took you so long?” He asked back.

“Jimmy was telling me some sick ass jokes,” Cartman started laughing. “He’s so fucking funny. You should have heard this one he said,” He was trying to repeat it but he was laughing to hard.

“Just get in the car.” Stan said to him as he himself got in.

Cartman was catching his breath now, “At least I gave you time to talk to your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Stan said a bit too forceful than he should have, but it is true. Back in elementary and middle school, maybe. Now of days he can barely handle looking at her. Once they got to high school he heard a lot of rumors about her and some of the guys at school which really turned him off.

“Bullshit. You’d fuck her if you had the chance.” Cartman recoiled.

“No I wouldn’t. I would never fuck a girl,” Stan said, quickly realized what he said wasn’t what he meant, but it was too late though Cartman had already started the jokes and laughing.

“You are a faggot, I should have guessed,” Cartman said laughing after almost every word. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Oh my god, no. I didn’t mean it like that I just think having sex with a girl is gross,” Stan said in return. The words that were coming out of his mouth were coming out the complete opposite of how he wanted them too. What he meant was he didn’t want to have sex in general, but that was far from what he must said.

“Stan, Stan… please stop,” Cartman kept laughing. “You like to take it up the ass then? You like to bottom, you Gaylord.” Stan was trying his best not to pay any attention to his friend laughing in the seat next to him. He made a personal note in his head to never speak to Cartman about girls or anything ever again. Once they arrived at Stan’s house Eric didn’t say as many jokes. They started up their game of multiplayer. Stan felt he had to kick his friend ass for the car ride and what not, so he tried his hardest to get more kills. By the end of it Cartman was swearing up a storm and eventually rage quitted.

“They are all fucking hackers!” Cartman yelled at the screen.

“Dude, these games are beta tested. Hacks don’t work anymore, you just suck.”

“No I don’t, I am better than you!”

“No!” Now both the boys were arguing in real life as their character were getting killed on screen. Then the announcer on the TV said “Game Over. You Lose.”   

“That was so your fault!” Cartman yelled at his friend.

“No way! It was yours, you only got 2 kills!” Both of them keep on bantering until Stan’s mom came in.

“Hey it’s getting late Eric, you have to go home soon.”

“Okay, Mrs. Marsh.” Cartman said back to her. Once the other boy’s mom had left the door opening Cartman flicked Stan off and walked out the door. Stan retaliated with sticking out his tongue. Since they lived in a small town and were basically neighbors Cartman walked home. Stan did start to laugh once his friend left. Even though he’s annoying, Stan enjoyed the company.

After some time, Stan went to take a shower and his mind brought up the conversation he has in the car. He just thought it was normal not to want to have sex. Well, most boy his age wanted it, but Stan didn’t. It was always a consideration if he was serious with someone and the time was right. All the gay jokes kept floating in his mind. Lately he had been a bit questionable with who he liked. Stan hasn’t had any crushes on girl for a while now and they all just seem gross. Although he's been in sports his whole life and has never looked at the half naked guys next to him and thought they were hot. He started picturing his friends, Kenny was pretty cute, in a weird rat with rabies way. Craig was sort of a bad boy sort of guy, he would be cool to date. He always has girls flocking him though. Kyle, he has gotten a lot more attractive since they were young kids. That’s something though, he noticed before he had this new thought.

Stan started shaking his head. What was he doing? Is he really going to let some stupid shit Eric Cartman said get to him? He was smarter than that. Getting out of the shower and putting on his pajamas, he went to his room and laid down. Maybe he will forget about this stuff when he wakes up in the morning. Though maybe he should talk to someone about it. Kyle was his best friend, picking up his phone and starting a text to send to his friend. He could not type though, it just didn’t seem right texting his friend about this.

_Can you hang out tomorrow?_

There, Stan thought. Simple enough and doesn’t seem like he’s questioning his sexuality. He thought about it in a deeper way. There was nothing wrong with it, except being made fun of. Stan has dealt with bullying before and it didn’t go over so well. His friends weren’t the most accepting bunch of people. Stan would become the laughing stock of the school if anyone found out. He felt as if his mind was at a lost. Was he really debating this? There wasn’t anyone he even considered having a crush on that was male. Then his phone beeped.

_Super sorry dude :( ive been really busy lately._

_Naw its cool man, dont worry about it._

Stan wondered what has been keeping Kyle so locked up. Normally they would hang out during the week at some point, but Kyle has been busy. Stan probably sounded clingy since he’s asked him to hang out three different times this week. Once earlier and twice today, he probably sounded so dumb. He figured he still should talk to someone. Next person on the list was Kenny. Stan liked talking to Kenny, he always had a funny outlook on things and great jokes. Even though Kenny has a rough home life, he keeps his head high. Stan texted him to hang out and he said yes.  

The next day at lunch didn’t really help his trail of thought. “How was the one on one date with fat ass?” asked Kenny when everyone was settled down. Stan felt his face get warm, nothing was helping him.

“Ew, Kenny that’s gross. I would never be with that gay loser,” Cartman said back to them. Luckily that conversation was quickly dropped when Kyle spoke up.

“Hey guys, mentioning gays,” Kyle said with a bit of nervousness in his voice. “You know my little bro Ike? Well this weekend he told us all at dinner that he was gay and that he had a boyfriend.” Stan felt his stomach drop, this couldn’t be happening.

“Oh my god! The homo plague is infecting everyone!” Cartman shouted at the table and Kyle gave him a slight glare.

“Damn, what did your parents say or do?” Stan asked with some actual concern.

“Well, first they told him that he was lying and he started getting really upset. I didn’t say anything because I was so shocked, it was the last thing I thought he would say.” Kyle knew he was starting to vent at their lunch table, but Stan and Kenny kept listening while Cartman was making stupid remarks. “They haven’t been talking to him as much either and he’s gotten pretty quiet when we eating dinner. It’s so awkward, but I feel like I should take his side because he’s my little brother and he means a lot to me.”

“Stan you should date Ike,” Cartman said and continued, “You can go to those parades and do protest together.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Stan said trying to defend himself.

Kyle spoke jumping to conclusions while looking at Stan, “You’re gay too?”

“What?” Stan was caught off guard, this was not where this conversation should be leading. Speaking off the top of his mind Stan said, “Not at all, Cartman just wishes I was.”

“Dude what the fuck? I do not!” Cartman retaliated back. “You are the one that wants it up the ass!”

“I was just joking when I said you guys went on a date,” Kenny laughed.

The bell for lunch to be over rang and everyone left the table with a different feeling. Kenny was laughing because whenever his friends fought it amused him. Kyle was upset but kept it to himself, because he knew that wasn’t going to help him. He felt like trying anyways, but it really didn’t help. Stan wished he was more helpful towards his friend. He checked his phone after the next class and saw he had a text.

_Cartman is such a dick. ill hang out with you tomorrow ok?_

Stan smiled at the text from Kyle, he was pumped to be able to hang out with him tomorrow. It has been such crazy past 24 hours for him, and he knew Kyle felt the same way, but about the whole week. Today though, he gets to chill with his other friend Kenny. He texted Kyle back instantly.

_Some days i just hate him. and yeah thatd be awesome_

After school Stan drove Kenny to his house and they went upstairs into Stan’s room.

“So how about lunch today?” Kenny asked with a laugh.

“It was so gay,” they both laughed again at Stan’s joke.

“Why did Cartman say all those gay jokes about you for? Normally there is more variety. ”

Stan was quiet for a moment but realized he should just be truthful and tell Kenny what’s been going on. “I said hey to Wendy and he was saying stuff about me dating her. Which I don’t like her in that way, so he was taking things out of hand like he does. Plus I messing up my speech so I was saying stuff I didn’t actually mean.”

“Like what?”

“Well, I basically said I would never fuck a girl. I just don’t like the idea of it. It just grosses me out,” Stan confessed to his friend. Kenny looked at his friend in an understanding way.

“Sex isn’t for everyone,” Kenny stated. “Do you just not like it in general, like an asexual?”

“No, like, oral has never bothered me. Just between you and me, like this sounds really gross, but,” Stan started to lower his voice. Also feeling awkward saying this to his friend, “I want to say I like boys, but at the same time I don’t. You get what I’m saying?”

“Uh.” Kenny was quiet for a moment. “Well, yes, but I’m just surprised. I didn’t know you were like that man.”

“Fuck dude, I don’t even know if I’m like that. I don’t know why I keep thinking about this stuff,” Stan started to say. Neither of them really knew what to say at this point. The air was at a standstill with both of them trying to take in all in. After some time Kenny decided to speak up, but first with a deep breath.

“Well, whatever you go by I’ll support you. You are a cool kid Stan and I’m glad you are my friend,” Kenny said with cheerfulness that was need. Stan smiled as a response while Kenny spoke again, “Do you have any crushes on anyone, guy wise?”

“No, that’s why I not really sure if I am or not,” Stan admitted. “I think I’m just overthinking things really badly.”

“You might be, I mean, I could totally see you with the guy you last texted,” Kenny spoke with a sly voice. Stan unlocked his phone and checked who was the last person he texted.

“Kyle. Kyle?” Stan spoke in a confused voice. “Are you serious? How did you know he was the last person I texted?”

“When aren’t you texting him? You sure as hell don’t text anyone else. Also since you know each other so well already you can skip all that ‘getting to know you’ part in the relationship.”

Stan was surprised Kenny thought this, but he started to play off the idea. He would say Kyle was fairly attractive and was one of Stan’s original thoughts of guys he might like. “I’m pretty sure he isn’t gay though,” Stan said with a bit of wince.

“You weren’t gay until this week. Plus his brother is gay, maybe it’s a family trait,” Kenny joked and they both laughed.

“I don’t think it works that way Kenny.” Stan continued, “I am hanging out with tomorrow though.”

“There you go, ask him out!”

“I am not asking him out tomorrow. I can tell you that right now.” Asking him out was completely out of the question. It would just way too awkward and could ruin their current friendship that Stan wanted to keep. “I still don’t know if I truly am gay. It just seems so weird, but at the same time right.”

“You are sounding gayer by the second my friend. Plus if you start making out with him don’t say I didn’t tell warn you. Hey can we play your new game? I’ve been dying to play it ever since you asked yesterday,” Kenny asked his friend.

“Sure man,” Stan responded, going to turn on his game system.

After play some rounds online Kenny looked at his cell phone,” I’d love to keep kicking your ass at this game, but I should probably head home now.” Kenny stood up, “I hope you have fun tomorrow.”

“Nothing is going to happen Kenny. Do you want a ride? Also, everything we talked about stays between us,” Stan asked.

“No, it looks great outside I’ll walk. And I wouldn’t trust me if I were you, I might end up telling the rats as I walk home,” Kenny said sarcastically as he waved goodbye to his friend and left.

Stan was so glad he was able to Kenny about this. He was surprised Kenny was so understanding about it. Though the part about Kyle really threw him for a loop. Did he like Kyle? There was nothing wrong with the other boy, he was funny, nice… Stan was sounding like a Gaylord again. What would his parents think? Would they stop talking to him like Ike’s parents did? What would Kyle’s parents feel like if they had two gay sons? Stan was starting to feel down now. He didn’t want to be a bother to anyone. Kyle probably wasn’t even into guys. His school year was going so well, they were only one month in, but it was okay. Now all this gay stuff is coming up, which was so weird and random.

Stan pushed his hair back with his hands and told himself just to go to bed.

 


	2. Chilling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! This will be updated weekly now :)

The day was going by faster than any other day for Stan this week. Once he got to math class he looked over to his Kyle and smiled. Kyle smiled back and they both continued listening to the teacher lecture on about numbers. Hopefully everything will be better off today than it was yesterday. They decided earlier they were going to walk home since it was still warm outside, as warm as an always snowy town gets. The last bell rang and Stan was walking to the front door while checking his phone. There was a text from Wendy from earlier that day.

_Hey :) Want to hang out next friday??_

Stan groaned, that was not something he wanted to do this upcoming Friday, but maybe it would be good for him to get out. Though he didn’t bother to text her back and Kyle saw his sour look as he got closer.

“What’s up with you?” Kyle asked with a laugh.

“Wendy wants me to ‘hang out’ with her next Friday,” Stan said rolling his eyes.

“Sounds hot man. When are you going to start dating her? It’s been long enough,” Kyle said to his friend with some interest.

“I’m never going to date her. She is not my type and I don’t even talk to her anymore,” Stan said back to his friend. He didn’t really want to admit to anything else, which he still wasn’t sure if he was gay. The thought kept hitting him though.

“Finally giving her up? You guys have had so much history over these years,” Kyle stated.

“I don’t think she’s the one for me, like she is always changing guys. I highly doubt she can keep a relationship,” Stan ranted.

“So you still going to hang out with her next Friday, anyways?”

“It is my sister’s birthday on that Friday so I don’t want to be home. I know that for sure and if the only way out is to go with Wendy, then oh well,” Stan said knowing he didn’t want to, but he rather be with Wendy than his sister and her friends. Plus maybe if she tried something he might regain some confidence in being straight.

“I don’t blame you man, your sister is a total bitch. I can only imagine her friends. Also, you know, if you ever need to be busy on Friday you know who to call,” Kyle said with a smirk and nudging his friend.

“Oh, I know,” Stan said back in the same mocking tone. “I would call my best friend, Butters, duh,” Stan joked.

“Because you two are just the bestest of friends, for sure,” Kyle said in a sarcastic way.

“Don’t worry, I already know you are jealous of him.”

“You got me,” Kyle said throwing his hands up. They started laughing at their stupid conversation. “We are great man,” Kyle spoke as he fist bumped Stan. Even though that was lame, it was basically their ‘secret’ handshake.

“I could probably come over after words, give you all the gossip of it,” Stan chuckled.

“Oh yes, I need the 411 like right away, like oh my god,” Kyle said in girly tone. Stan laughed and heard his phone beeped again.

_Did u get my txt??_

“Jesus Christ, I sometimes forget how crazy girls are,” Stan said after reading his text. “She asked if I got her text.”

“That’s girls for you. If you are lucky you might get some excitement in your life.”

Stan rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, maybe get a quickie in a bathroom. That’s really exciting, I can’t wait,” he said very sarcastically.

“I wouldn’t complain,” Kyle replied and Stan gave him a quick look. Then he looked back at his cell phone and texted Wendy.

_yeah i got your txt, sure we can hang out friday_

Almost immediately he got a text back.

_Awesome!! See u then~! <3_

Stan almost gagged when he read the heart. “I don’t think I really want to do this,” he said looking at Kyle.

“Then don’t go dude! You don’t have to go if it’s really bothering you,” Kyle said back sympathetically. “Who knows you might start liking her a lot again.”

“I was thinking that too, but I at the same time I hope I don’t,” Stan revealed. He was quiet for a moment, maybe she just wanted to hang out. Girls send tons of random hearts when texting plus she probably has a boyfriend right now. He was trying to cheer himself with his own thoughts.

“I’m so glad I don’t have stupid girl problems like you,” Kyle laughed at his friend.

Stan also laughed, but not at Kyle’s joke. “What ever happened to you and Bebe, man? Do you still talk to her?” Stan asked with a chuckle.

“Don’t even get me started. Last year she was talking to me after school and she told me to turn around and look at something. So I did, then she is like ‘Wow your ass is still pretty hot,” Kyle complained on. “You’d think she’d be over it by now.”

“Maybe she is right. Let me check,” Stan said jokingly and slowing down his walking pace. Looking down to Kyle’s ass.

“Stan, get out of here!” Kyle said placing his hands over himself and walking backwards to face Stan straight on. Both of them started laughing and Kyle sped up to get to his friend’s front door. As Stan opened it Kyle punched him in the shoulder. They both headed up to Stan’s room like routine. Throwing their backpacks in the corner and shutting the door.

“So how have you been?” Stan proposed the question, while they sat on his bed.

“Dude this whole Ike thing is crazy, who would have known he was gay. It’s probably the Canadian in him,” Kyle started off.

“Because all Canadians are gay,” Stan laughed.

“He says he dating his one friend Grant and now my parents won’t let Ike seem him anymore. That was, what we thought, his best friend, but that was wrong. Apparently they’ve been making out in his room. He told us very bluntly at the dinner table on Saturday. Which I’ve tried talking to our parents about it, but then they just get mad,” Kyle frowned. Stan wasn’t sure what to say, he was sure his parents would do the same if he was ever to come out. “Ike won’t even talk to me, but I’m trying my damnedest to help him. I can’t handle seeing him be sad.”

“Maybe you should just tell him to sit down and ask how he is really feeling. Ask him supportive question about it, that might make him feel better,” Stan suggested to his friend. He looked at Kyle, whose eyes seemed so lost. “Please tell me you aren’t mad at him,” Stan said with concern, he hoped with his heart Kyle wasn’t homophobic.

“No. No, I completely support him and anyone who is gay,” Kyle stated and Stan had a breathe of relief. “I think I’ll take your suggestion and ask him about it. Learn what’s going on.” Kyle started to smirk, “Remember in 8th grade when the whole grade thought we were gay?”

“Don’t even remind me of those days,” Stan said with a groan. Both of them had an extreme fashion phase where everything they owned was skin tight. They tried to mix the look of jock with hipster. It was the worst time in Stan’s mind. The amount of homosexual jokes they heard a day was unbelievable.

“I’m pretty sure everyone knew our dick sizes after wearing those pants,” Kyle said and they both started laughing.

“You still wear skinny jean though, you loser,” Stan pointed out to his friend.

“I don’t wear skinny skinny jeans, I wear skinny jeans. There is a difference Stan, geez,” Kyle said in his most flamboyant way he could.

“Oh, I am sorry,” Stan replied in a mocking voice. Stan normally wore just normal jeans or on lazy days sweatpants. Cartman wore sweatpants and every so often jeans. Kenny wore the skinniest of pants. Sometimes those were even sometimes baggy on him, because he has chicken legs. Thinking of Kenny he remember their conversation yesterday. Making an effort Stan did his best not to mention anything about it to Kyle. He didn’t want to pull the gay card right now while Kyle was already upset about his own brother. The boys kept talking about random things going on when it started getting late Kyle decided to head home.

Walking home Kyle was thinking about his younger brother and what to say. He felt as if he was over reacting to this whole thing. It was just out of the blue. Kyle didn’t know anyone else who was gay, well, Stan’s dog, but still. It never bothered him that people were gay and Kyle thought it was okay. He never counted himself homosexual, but there was a few time where he had considered it. There has been a few people in his life where he thought ‘I’d totally date him,’ but the thought hasn’t happened to lately.

Once he got home, he walked upstairs almost entering his own room not wanting to talk to his brother. Stopping he looked at Ike’s closed door knowing that it was something he had to do. He had to make sure Ike was okay. Kyle walked over it and knocked.

“Ike, can we talk?” Kyle asked to the door, “Please, Ike.” Kyle could hear the footsteps leading up to the door.

Ike slowly opened it, pearing out. “What?”

“Can I come in?”

“I guess… ,” Ike slowly trailed off as he let his brother in. Ike went back to sitting at his desk that had homework on it. Both were quiet for a few moments until Ike spoke up again, “What do you need, Kyle?”

Kyle was so hurt by the tone in his brother’s voice. He just wanted things to be better with him. “Have mom and dad talked to you today?”

Ike frowned knowing how this conversation was going to go, but he answered, “No, well yeah, mom did today. She called me down to eat and asked how my day was. Dad was, of course, quiet the whole time. I don’t understand why they keep doing this. I’ve done nothing wrong, it seems like if I killed someone they would have reacted better.”

“I’m glad you didn’t kill anyone,” Kyle said to his brother with a slight laugh. Ike took nothing from the comment Kyle made so he continued, “It’s just tough for them because they are used to a man and woman relationship, I’m sure they will started accepting you soon. Just give them time, it’s hard on them too."

“Maybe, but now they know I’m a homosexual and they think I’m worthless. All my friends were okay with it, so I thought my own parents would be, but no. It’s unnatural and I’m just out to make their lives suck.”

“They don’t think you are worthless,” Kyle smiled at Ike. “Nobody thinks you are useless now. In fact there is people who think you are great! Just think, would your friend, uh, boyfriend Grant think you are useless? Or everyone else who feels like you do? I bet they are happy that you were able to tell your parents with as much confidence as you did. You are a special kid Ike. They don’t feel like you’ve ruined their life, just think, they picked you out of all those other kids. You were the one they wanted Ike,” Kyle spoke looking at his brother the whole time, showing him how much he cared.  

Ike didn’t say anything in return. His eyes were starting to water up, but he kept the tears in the best he could. “It’s just hard when everyone is suddenly judging you now. Just for being who you are,” Ike said starting to stand up next to his brother. Next thing he did was pull his older brother into a tight hug. “I’m sorry I’ve been distant this week, it’s been so hard for me. This isn’t how I wanted things to go. I didn’t think mom and dad would start ignoring me like this.”

Kyle hugged his brother back, “I know, you just have to keep your head up. I don’t like seeing you sad. I’ll try talking to mom and dad again, see if I can finally open their eyes.” Both of them stood there for a little while till Kyle pulled apart from his brother.

“I’m glad you are my brother Kyle, you are really great,” Ike smiled up at him.

“I’m glad you are my brother too Ike,” Kyle said with kindness and he turned to look at the clock. “You should get some sleep, it’s late.”

“Whatever, I guess,” Ike yawned. “Thanks a lot for this, bro. I needed that.”

Kyle smiled back at him,”No problem, man. If you ever need anything I’m here for you.” He left his brother’s room, slowly walking into his own room. After doing his homework he undressed and getting into his covers. He slowly closed his eyes and feel soundly to sleep.

A few days later Stan arrived at school and was walking in to the building. He saw his friend Kenny and waved him over to walk with him.

“So, how was your date with Kyle?” Kenny asked smirking.

“Do you just assume when I hang out with people I’m actually on a date with them?” Stan asked his friend back.

“It wouldn’t surprise me, you probably are. Did you guys have sex?”

“I didn’t even tell him I was gay, Kenny,” Stan said to his friend. “He talked about his brother a lot and I don’t know how he’d handle his best friend being gay too. It might throw him overboard.”

“Does he not like them? I thought he was supportive to his brother,” Kenny spoke with some surprise.

“No, he is. Kyle is just having trouble understanding. I think.” Stan looked down at the floor. He felt like he should tell his best friend what been going on, not matter how he will respond to it. Who knows, it might be better for the both of them in the long run. What Stan really worried about was this upcoming Friday he had to go out with Wendy.

 

 


	3. "Date" with Wendy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly is dumb since I've already finished writing it haha I'll upload one more chapter today. Then maybe the rest tomorrow?

Stan walked slowly out of the school. Today was the day he was going to hang out with Wendy. He didn’t know how this day was going to go, either he was going to fall in love with her or his best friend, Kyle. Stan took a deep breath, not knowing which one was better. He just didn't know why it had to be between these two people. Both were long time friends, more or less, and he didn’t want to ruin his friendship with either of them. Stan did like Wendy, he felt she was a nice person to be friends with, but not a relationship type.

“Hey Stan! Ready to go?” Wendy asked heading up to his car, “I’m so excited!” Stan though wasn’t as excited as her.

“I guess. Tweek Coffee, right?” He asked her making sure.

“Yup, their stuff is so good. Something about it keeps me hooked,” Wendy said while Stan rolled his eyes. Girls and their coffee shops baffled him. She started telling Stan about her favorite coffee’s with a whole bunch of words he didn’t understand. After her long explanation of coffee, tea, and French pastries, they arrived at the coffee store. As they walked in Stan waved to Tweek, who just responded with a noise and twitch. They walked up to the counter to order.

“Uh, I’ll have a hot chocolate,” Stan said first to Tweek’s parents working at counter. He didn’t like coffee or tea all that much, but hot chocolate was a whole different story. Plus now it was getting colder in their little town of South Park, a little heat could really warm him up.

“And I’ll take a vanilla mocha frappuccino, please,” Wendy asked kindly to the barista. Stan laughed to himself at her kindness, but surprisingly understood what she ordered. Stan payed for the drinks since he'd feel bad if he made Wendy pay. Once they got their drinks, they sat in at a small two person table in the corner. “So Stan, what have you been doing lately in your life?” Wendy asked him taking a drink.

Stan was quiet for a few seconds not even knowing what he has been up to. There was plenty of things going on that he did not want to share at the moment. So he went with a casual answer. “Same old, same old. I haven’t really done much with myself,” Stan admitted.

“Huh. I see,” Wendy took another sip of her coffee. “Are you joining basketball again this year? Is Kyle?”

Stan flinched at Kyle’s name, “I don’t know, as far as I know we are. I’m kinda thinking about quitting.”

“Why?”

“It just gets old after awhile, throwing and tossing a ball around,” Stan laughed.

“I guess you are right. I’m kind of feeling the same way about dance. All the girls are annoying in it too. I wish Bebe was still in it, now I have all these preppy bitches that I don’t want to talk to. And the stupid freshmen! Ugh, I hate them all,” Wendy ranted on and Stan was listening the whole time.

“Yeah, the freshmen in basketball suck this year too. Our team is just down falling, I'm pretty sure we are going to lose this year. Quitting might be a good idea. If Kyle quit, I’d quit for sure. He’d probably do the same if I have it up."

Wendy spoke with a laugh, ”Who needs sports anyway.”

“Dance isn’t even a sport,” Stan said giving her a look.

“Excuse me!” She yelled at him. “Let’s see you remember five different routines and then perform them without any flaws! In your sports you can make flaws and get back in. In dance screw up once and you’ve lost it for them team.”

Stan didn’t speak for a moment, because he knew she was right. “Alright. You win that round.”

“You can’t argue with me Stan, I always win,” Wendy boasted with confidence.

“Sure you do,” He said back with sarcasm and taking a drink of his hot chocolate.

“So, you have a girlfriend yet, Stan?” Wendy questioned him with pure interest.

“No,” Stan answered simply. He wanted to leave this subject as fast as it started.

“I see,” Wendy said back to him thinking,” Any girls in mind or?”

“Uh,” Stan didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t want to give Wendy any ideas, but he also didn’t want to tell the truth to her. Last thing he needed is for her to think he’s gay and tell the whole school. “No, I don’t like anyone right now. What about you?” Stan asked her, not knowing if it was a good question or not.

“Well, my last boyfriend and I just broke up a few weeks ago. And no Stan, that’s not why I am hanging out with you okay. We just haven’t talked in awhile,” She said looking at him. Which that thought did cross his mind when she said it, that she was trying to make her ex jealous or something. As far as Stan knew she could be lying. “Anyways, I don’t have anyone in particular. I’m thinking about settling down now, you know? I’ve been in like, four different relationships in the past year or so. I’m so done with it,” She ended while staring down at her hands around her coffee. Stan just nodded in understanding, he was a bit surprised she said only four relationships though. He heard she was in a lot more, but rumors get spread around school so easily. He also knew better than to bring them up and worry her.

“You want a ride home, right?” He asked, thinking it would be nice of him.

“Yes, that would be so kind of you,” She said mocking him.

“Keep that up and you won’t get a ride home,” Stan smirked at her and she smiled back. The vibe of the conversation started to lighten up again. They finished their drinks and Stan drove her home. Once they got to her house she spoke up.

“You are going to walk me to my door right?” Wendy asked.

“Why? It’s like 3 feet, you aren’t going to get mugged," Stan replied to her in actual confusion.

“Stan, walk me to my door,” She demanded him. He let her win again.

“Fine, fine,” He said he got out of his car and walked Wendy to his front door. She unlocked the house door and looked back at Stan. Then he realized what was about to happen. Wendy leaned into him and kissed him on the lips. Stan stood their in daze, he did not deepen the kiss or anything. He felt no sparks, it just felt bare and cold. Once her lips left his he put on a quick, fake smile. Even though he did not enjoy the kiss whatsoever he didn't want to seem rude.

“See you later Stan,” Wendy smirked at him and walked inside her house.

Stan walked back to his car and sat in it for a few minutes, thinking about what just happened. He knew he didn’t like Wendy and that the kiss didn’t feel right. Stan knew what this meant and how he really feels. It felt like something had taken over him. He got out his cell phone and texted Kyle asking if he could come over. Stan didn’t know if he should tell Kyle the truth, or just some. He didn’t want to scare his best friend or force a weird relationship on to him by admitting he liked him. Kyle texted him back quickly.

_Yeah of course cant wait for all the details ;)_

Stan thought to himself, “All the details of how I’m gay and want to make out with you.” He sighed and started driving over to his friend's house. The anxiety was making him feel sick to his stomach. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He didn't know if he was making one of the biggest mistakes of his life or not. This could change their friendship forever. Once he got to his Kyle's house, he looked up at it. It looked scarier than other time before.

Stan walked up to it and knocked. Kyle’s mom opened the door and let him in. He walked upstairs, Kyle’s bedroom door was open. Stan went in closing the door and sat on his friends bed while Kyle was sitting in a chair at his desk.

“So, what all happened?” Kyle asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well,” Stan took another deep breath not knowing what words were going to come out of his mouth, “We went to Tweek coffee and got some drinks. After we were done, I drove her home. So she asks if I can walk her to the door, and you know why girls do that. Which I should have expected it, but I didn’t, and she kissed me.”

“Boy, that’s a lot of action. I was rooting for you to get some more though. Oh well, you guys, boyfriend-girlfriend then?” Kyle asked his friend.

“Kyle, I’m gay,” Stan blurted out to make the conversation go by faster and not having to worry about it, but he quickly regretted saying it. It just seemed like the logical way of saying it, instead of saying some long story.

Kyle looked at him and awkwardly laughed, “You’re… you’re what?” He hoped he heard Stan completely wrong.

“Kyle, I’m gay. I know for sure now, I know it’s weird and stuff, but I am. At least I’m pretty sure I am,” Stan spoke quickly to his friend in the room. They stopped speaking for a few moments, but their minds were racing at light speed. “Please don’t be mad at me okay,” Stan spoke again looking at Kyle, who was refusing eye contact. "I know I said it randomly, but I just couldn't keep it in anymore. I had to tell you once and for all. After this thing with Wendy, I knew for sure."

“I don’t know what say Stan,” Kyle said with no emotion in his voice. “Uh, wow, dude. I’m pretty sure you said you weren’t gay that one day at lunch.”

“I guess I didn’t know then? I just fully accepted it today. Plus that was Cartman's bullshit, I wasn't going to let him get away with that. I mean, I’m supposed to tell you since you are my best friend.”

“Well congrats, I guess,” Kyle said still not being able to face his friend.

“Kyle, please,” Stan spoke moving closer to his friend. He knew how Kyle acted when he was getting upset. He’ll get really quiet then explode, so Stan continued hoping to fix the feeling, “You can’t do this to me, dude. Like I know it’s crazy and you just had to deal with this with your brother, but it’s not that bad. All it means is that I like guys okay. Kenny was understanding about it.”

“Oh, you told Kenny before you told me, your best friend? I understand Stan. Is Kenny your boyfriend too?” Kyle exclaimed at his friend.

“No! Why does everyone think I’m dating one of my friends? I'm not dating anyone, and Kyle, you aren’t understanding. I talked Kenny about it because you were dealing with your own problems. I told you now, which I thought you’d act a lot better about it,” Stan retaliated back at Kyle, who was silent again. Stan didn't understand what was so wrong about this. He did know that if he told Kyle that he liked him, he'd probably kill something or Stan. Then Kyle spoke up again.

“Stan, leave.”

“What the fuck, Kyle?”

“Stan, just fucking leave,” Kyle said looking completely away from the other boy.

“Dude, come on! I haven’t done anything! We can talk about this,” Stan yelled feeling his eyes start to water.

“I don’t want to talk about this right now,” Kyle said finally looking at his friend. He could see the small tears running down the other boys face and started to feel bad. “I just, I hate these things coming out of no where. It really bothers me. Like, why did all this happen now? I understand it's hard for you and I'm glad you told me. I just don't know how to feel about this stuff.”

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault,” Stan said starting to actually cry. He had only cried in front of Kyle a few times. He couldn’t even remember the last time it happened, but he felt like a loser either way. He didn’t want to show these emotions, but at the same time he couldn’t keep them in.

“I’m sorry too,” Kyle softly said to him. “Shit. I’m so sorry, man, I didn’t mean to reacted like that,” he spoke again as he stood up. He didn’t know to feel. It took him almost a week to get Ike to talk to him again. He could only imagine how long it would be until Stan spoke to him again. Kyle didn't mean to sound rude, it just comes out that way.

Stan also stood and they knew what to do. Kyle hugged Stan, who at first didn’t move, but eventually went in to the hug. They stood there embracing each other for a good while. Stan felt like this was his chance in the warm embrace of his closest friend. Maybe now Kyle would understand and would accept Stan for who he is. So he took the chance, he kissed the boy who was his best friend. He, Stan Marsh, kiss his friend, Kyle Broflovski, on the lips. It felt completely different from when he kissed Wendy earlier. Though when they parted Stan looked in to the other boys eyes and saw the same thing he felt when Wendy kissed him. He felt his own heart sink to his feet. This was the last thing he wanted to happen. He knew Kyle did not feel the same way about him.

Kyle was very hesitant to speak, but he got the power to do so. "I asked you to leave awhile ago," Kyle said quietly.

"Fuck okay, I know I just messed up, but I'm sorry," Stan started to say.

"Stan," Kyle spoke above him," Fucking leave already."

“Whatever, dude,” Stan said defeated. What was the point of trying? He walked out of his friends room and left without saying goodbye to anyone. Why did Kyle have to be a dick about it? He was Stan’s best friend, then it hit him again, Stan also had a crush on him. Now his crush won’t talk to him ever again. He had no one at all. Stan felt so lost with everything. Why did he have to kiss him? Everything was going fine towards the end, then he fucked it up. Stan knew this was all his fault and Kyle had nothing to blame himself on. He had been the one who forced Kyle to do something. He got home and threw his phone on his nightstand. The phone lit up with a text and Stan quickly checked it, hoping it was Kyle.

_Today was nice stan thanks <3_

The text was from Wendy, which only made Stan more upset.

_fuck off_

He knew that probably wasn’t the best thing he could have texted her, but he didn’t want to speak to her again. This was her fault, for the most part. Stan started blaming everyone, but the only person he really hated the most was himself. Everything was getting worse and the only person to blame was himself. He tried pushing the blame on people like Wendy and Kyle. If Wendy didn’t have to kiss him and Kyle didn’t need to be a dick, but Stan didn’t need to kiss his friend and should have just listened to him in the first place.

Kyle on the other hand couldn't even explain how he felt. He didn't understand what just happened. His friend comes over, says he's gay, and kisses him. Kyle wondered why this had to be. None of his friends had been gay before. The Ike thing threw him for a loop, now his best friend was a homosexual too? Who was next? Kyle sighed, he didn't even want to know the answer to that. He knew he had been a total dick to Stan and he regretted it. Just these things got him more than anything else. Kyle didn't know why though. He thought it was perfectly fine to be gay, just the idea of it scared him. Personally he knew he was not gay himself, as far as he knew. It wasn’t really his plan to date a guy.

Both boys went to bed with terrible thoughts. Thinking the other one probably hated them. It broke both their hearts knowing that their friendship was going to take some time to recover. The days went by and no words were spoken. At lunch Stan and Kyle would sit as far as they could from each other on the small table seats. Everyday was more painful for Stan and it was so hard for him.

One day after school Stan decided to drive down to the lake. He thought the lake air would be good for him and just relax a bit. Stan watched the waves of the small lake roll over each other from the chilled wind. It was late fall now and winter was approaching. His body shivered and he wondered how Kyle was feeling about all of this. Maybe he was willing to talk again now. Stan picked up his phone and went to Kyle under his contacts, and figured he should try calling him. He pressed the call button and let it ring. After two minutes of ringing he hung up and felt sadness rush over him again. All he wanted was everything to be okay, Stan didn’t even care if Kyle liked him or not, he just wanted his best friend. So he tried texting to see if he’d be willing to talk then. After sending the text Stan felt his eyes start to water up, and he let the tears fall.

Stan felt like he should talk to someone about this. He didn’t care who, so he started texting his friends starting with Kenny. Kenny was helpful the last time, plus it would help Stan so much. Kenny texted back right away but wasn’t able to hang out, because his parents wanted him to help with something. Next was Cartman, which Stan knew damn well it wouldn’t help him, but figured it could take his mind of things. They could play video games, if Stan was lucky he'd make a bunch of pussy jokes and Stan would be straight again. The text back from Cartman though, did make it worse either way.

_Hellll no. im hangin out w/ ur bitch wendy faggot >:P_

Stan nearly jumped in to the lake himself. He knew Wendy was hanging out with Cartman just to make him mad. Which is probably why she hung out with Stan in the first place, just to make the other guy jealous. He didn't know why he even gave people a chance. Why she would choose fat ass out of all his friends baffled him. It sure as hell didn’t help knowing that though. The depressing feelings continued when Kyle finally texted Stan back.

_I dont want to talk right now sorry man, just leave me be ok._

That cut the final string holding Stan together. He could feel his body exploding with sad emotions, he was crying so hard he was having trouble breathing. He sat down on the nearby bench and tried to collect himself. He felt like the whole world was against him and no one wanted to help.

“Fuck!” Stan yelled throwing the item that was in his hand in rage. Which he looked up to see his cellphone flying in to the wavy lake. “Fuck,” he said again dragging out the word. Now he was crying into his hands. Life took such a downfall over the past week. Stan sat there looking out to the horizon, just thinking why? Everything thing was going fine until he decided to tell the one person he trusted. He spent a long time at the lake drowning in self pity. At some point he gathered some strenght to get home. Stan walked in ignoring everyone who was eating supper and went up in to his room. Last thing he wanted to do was talk to his family. Stan collapsed down in his bed and started to cry again. He couldn’t keep them in no matter how hard he tried, they forced themselves out. Stan closed his wet eyes and painfully drifted off to sleep.

 

 


	4. Rejoice

Stan awoke from his sleep and rubbed his sore eyes. Blinking a few times, he moved his hand over to grab his phone. He quickly remembered what happened last night and swore quietly to himself. The sleep was nice, because he didn't have to deal with any of his problems. It was the weekend now and he has nothing to do, so he drifted off to sleep again, leaving his problems behind. After some extra hours of sleep he was forced awake by his mom and go downstairs to eat.

Stan didn't feel hungry in the slightest way nor did he want his parents to start a conversation with him. Ignoring them the best he could, he grabbed a cheap brand of cereal and milk. Sitting down at the table he began to pour it. Then he noticed his sister walk down the stairs.

"Oh my god Stan! That's my cereal, you can't eat it," she yelled at him.

"What are you like, seven? It doesn't matter. Mom can buy more," Stan replied back to her not waiting to deal with her, it was just fucking cereal.

"Screw you, Stan," Shelly said back to him, which Stan just moved his hand in acknowledgment. "Oh, what? Cat got your tongue?" She taunted him.

"No, I'm not going to argue with you about stupid cereal," Stan said back. He quickly finished up it up before she could speak again, hoping she would leave him be.

Stan got up to put the bowl in the sink when he heard his sister whisper under her breath," Whatever asshole."

"Go fuck yourself Shelly," Stan said out loud to her. She just stared him surprised by his response.

"Stan!" He heard his dad yell from the other room. Their father rushed into the kitchen. "Apologize for what you said to your sister!"

"Hell no, she deserved it," he said back to his dad.

"No I didn't! I was minding my own business then he just yelled at me," Shelly butted in.

"Liar," Stan called out.

"Stan, apologize," his dad spoke again.

"No," Stan said again standing his ground. He was done apologizing to people for things they started. He was a nice person most of the time, if he didn't want to say sorry this time if he didn't have to.

"Stanley, go to your room,” his father demanded him.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t plan to go anywhere else,” Stan yelled back and walking back upstairs to his room. Normally Stan wouldn’t yell back at his sister or argue with his dad, but today was different. He had just lost his best friend and his cellphone. Which he did plan on telling his parents today that he lost it, but that was out of the question now. His parents would just yell at him again and probably make him pay for his own phone. Stan gave out a sigh, he wished was able to go over to Kyle’s and pour his heart out, but that could never happen now. Stan felt like he ruined everything.

Kyle was in his room with the window shade shut and the lights off. He was wide awake but didn’t want to get up. Inside he felt like a total dick and wish he could make it up to Stan, but he couldn’t think of anyway to do it. At least when Ike came out he was silent, then when his best friend did it, he just had to keep talking. Kyle didn’t feel disgusted or repulsed, he felt pretty content with it. The problem is that it always catches him off guard which is his weak spot.

He sent a text to Stan asking if they could hang out or just talk. Kyle waited for a response, but gave up fast knowing Stan probably didn’t want to talk to him. He got up and finally left his room to go to the bathroom. His eyes blacked and adjusted to the light of the house. He noticed Ike’s door was open which quickly made him realize that he could talk to his brother about this. After using the bathroom, he knocked on the door frame to Ike’s room to get his attention.

“Yo,” Ike said looking up from his hand held game he was playing on his bed.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Kyle asked nervously. He didn’t want Ike getting the wrong idea from this.

“I guess, what is it?” Ike replied back. Kyle walked in and closed the door and grabbed Ike’s desk chair and sat in it. “Great, one of these somethings, huh?”

“Don’t worry it’s not that bad. In a way,” Kyle started, his younger brother didn’t speak up so he knew to continue. “Well, uh, I don’t know how to start with this. So you know my friend Stan? He was over the other day and he told me he is also gay.” Ike nodded in understanding.

“Is that what you two were yelling about?” Ike asked.

Kyle felt his face blush, he didn’t realize they were talking that loud. “Yeah,” Kyle admitted, “Because I’m stupid and blew up at him for it! I didn’t want to, I support him, it just threw me for a loop.”

“Does he know that? If you yell at someone for being who they are and not apologize that doesn’t go over well. He’s probably really hurt Kyle, I know he’s like your best friend.” Kyle felt the pain in his heart as his brother spoke. It was all true, he should have apologized sooner.

“Shit, everything is messed up now,” Kyle spoke again, but then he remembered. Stan had kissed him, which meant Stan must have feelings for Kyle. He wasn’t going to bring this up with his brother right now. He would support Kyle fully if Kyle liked him back, but Kyle didn’t know if he liked his friend or not.

“Kyle, you have to tell him you’re sorry. He might not accept it, but at least you are trying,” Ike said again. Ike didn’t know what to tell his brother. Some of his friends at school didn’t support him fully when he came out and now they aren’t friends. Ike was sad about losing them, but his closest friends stayed. He felt bad for Stan that his best friend had to do that. Ike wasn’t mad at Kyle, he just wished he’d done something else.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll try and see if he wants to talk, though he hasn’t been texting me back. Either way, thanks for the help Ike,” he said leaving his brother’s room deep in thought.  

“Well, now you know to be nicer next time,” Ike called out of his room. Kyle agreed with his brother, he had to be a lot nicer to Stan when he saw him. He got out his cellphone again to text Stan.

_Hey im really sorry bro! Can we please talk sometime here soon, im just so sorry for everything ):_

Kyle wasn’t sure how well a text would work, but it was worth the try. In the next few days in school Kyle would smile over to Stan, but he would never reciprocate the smile. Kyle knew at this point knew Stan was ignoring him and he couldn’t handle it anymore.

Stan felt as if Kyle was just taunting him. He didn’t know how to feel about what was going on. He could tell his friend was trying to be friendly, but Stan didn’t feel the same. It didn’t feel right just letting him get away with it. Stan felt like he should be mad at his friend. He wondered if Kyle had texted him over the past week. The idea mad Stan a bit sad because Kyle could be trying, and Stan wasn’t helping. One day after school when Stan was heading to his car, Kyle finally talked to him.

“Hey Stan,” Kyle spoke.

“Hello Kyle,” Stan replied back not knowing to sure what to say or if he even wanted to talk to Kyle.

“Have you, uh, been getting my text? Like, I understand if you are ignoring me. I’m a douchebag and you have good reasons. I just want to know for sure,” Kyle said looking sympathy at Stan. Stan gave him the same look back, Kyle had been trying to talk to him. He had been trying to fix what happened. Now Stan realized he was the douchebag.

“Fuck dude, I lost my cellphone. That’s my fault, I should have told you. I just thought you mad at me too. When you smiled at me, I thought you were trying to make fun of me or something, I don’t know. Sorry dude,” Stan poured out to his friend. He felt so bad that Kyle was trying to help, but because Stan couldn’t reply to his texts he felt like shit also. “This is just a terrible mess.”

“Yeah it is. We have a lot of misinterpretation and not enough talking going on right now. How did you lose your phone?” Kyle asked hoping Stan would finally talk. Stan though, didn’t want to explain the whole thing. Last thing he needed was to sound like loser who cries alone, gets mad, and throws his phone in the lake.

“I don’t know,” Stan answered trying to sound truthful. “I’m pretty sure I’m not going to find it either.” Kyle gave him a weird look, but didn’t say anything.

“Jew, come on, let’s get home,” Cartman yelled from the background interrupting them.

“I have to go tend to fat ass, talk to you later Stan. For real this time,” Kyle said to his friend as he walked away.

“Of course dude,” Stan said back and got into his own car.

“Unlike Cartman, I was willing to let you have a moment with your boyfriend,” Kenny kindly said as he got in with Stan.

“Shut up Kenny,” Stan laughed at his friend.

Kyle arrived home and opened his front door. When he walked in he smiled to himself. Even though the conversation was short, Kyle felt he and Stan were better now. At least they know they weren’t trying to ignore each other. Kyle wished Stan told him what happened to his phone, since you just don’t lose it for a week. He also thought he should tell his brother what happened, since it was his idea Kyle should talk to Stan in the first place. Kyle walked upstairs but stopped on the last step at the top and peered over to his brother room. There was talking between two people, and Kyle knew Ike stayed home sick today. So he walked over to the room and looked in.

He saw Ike and Grant sitting on his bed not doing anything, but talking. They both stopped once they saw Kyle standing there, both looked like deer in the headlights.

“Shit, what time is it?” Ike spoke quickly and moved to look at his clock that said 4:03.

“It’s that late already? I got to get home before my parents do. See you later Ike!” Grant said directly to his boyfriend. He grabbed his stuff, slid past Kyle standing at the door, and rushed out of the house. Kyle and Ike didn’t speak until they heard the door shut.

“You sneak him over often?” Kyle asked with a laugh. He was surprised his brother would sneak someone over, but proud of him at the same time.

“No,” Ike answered right away. “Well, maybe. I have to! Mom and dad won’t let me see him any other time. So you gotta do what you gotta do.”

“Mom and dad are just stupid. I really need to talk to them about that stuff. You should be able to see him. You guys don’t seem like you are doing anything bad,” Kyle said with a smile.

“You weren’t here an hour ago,” Ike slyly said.

“I don’t even want to know,” Kyle said making a fake gagging motion.

“Don’t worry, I was only kidding. What about your gay friend, did you talk to him?”

“I did. I think we are on a better note now,” Kyle reassured him. “The part though, I didn’t tell you was,” he trailed off for a moment not knowing how to say it to his brother,” Well, he kissed me that same day we argued.”

“Oh,” Ike said with a lot more interest than before. “Did you kiss him back? Or did it just scare you?”

“Yeah, it scared me, well, surprised me. I couldn’t believe it happened. That my best friend would just kiss me like that. I don’t know how to feel about it,” Kyle said looking down at the floor.

“That happened to me once and look where it got me,” Ike laughed, but realized that’s not what his brother wanted to hear. “Would you ever want to give him a chance? I understand if you aren’t homosexual or anything, but you never really know in my book.”

“I don’t know. I mean, he’s a great guy and means the world to me, but I’ve always thought of it as a best friend thing. I don’t think he’d be bad to date, but it’s just how everyone would react.”

“That’s always the toughest part, but it shows you who your true friends are. If anyone makes fun of you and you stop being their friend it’s their lost,” Ike finished and Kyle stood there taking it all in. Maybe he should give Stan a chance, what’s the worst that could happen? Though having to deal with being called a faggot everyday didn’t appeal him that much.

“What should I do then? If I, you know, like like him,” Kyle asked with some embarrassment. Deep down Kyle knew he wouldn’t be able to ignore Stan’s feelings for too long. Maybe it would be nice to date him.

“Well, if you are going to talk like you’re in first grade. Write him a note about how you ‘like like’ him,” Ike replied mockingly.

“I like that idea,” Kyle said in pep. “I’ll right him a love letter. That’s pretty gay though, no offence to you or anything," he spoke again feeling a rush go over him. The idea of actually dating Stan was intriguing him. It seemed like the right thing to do at this point, since he knew Stan liked him back.

“No offence to yourself,” he corrected his brother and gave him a look.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, that’s a great idea.”

“Are you seriously going to write him a love letter? I was totally joking dude,” Ike laughed again. “Write him an apologetic note if that’s what you are going for. It’s less subtle that way.”

“Fine, fine,” Kyle said as he started leaving his brother’s room.

“No like likes, okay Kyle?” Ike yelled out mocking his brother.

“No like likes!” Kyle yelled back at him. He simply laughed at himself as he sat down at his desk. Was he really going to do this? He knew Stan would appreciate a meaningful note, especially now since his phone is lost. What did this mean for their relationship though? Was Stan just going to accept Kyle back for what he had done? This started to down Kyle’s trail of thought. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea, but he did want his friend back. He took a deep breath and started to write his note.

The next day at school Kyle felt antsy all day. He couldn’t sit still, he was so nervous about what would happen with Stan. Hopefully this would make things better again. It was lunch time and Kyle sat there not speaking. He was so scared he would mess something up. He waited until there was one minute left of lunch to give the note to Stan. When the clock turned Kyle looked over to his best friend.

“Uh, here Stan,” he said awkwardly handing Stan the note.

“What’s this?” Stan asked starting to open it.

“No, no, no,” Kyle stopped him. “Open it in your next class or something.” Stan just kept looking at Kyle. The bell rang and Kyle rushed out of the lunch room to his next class. Stan held the note in his hands not knowing what it could be. He walked off to his next class and sat down in his seat not knowing if he really wanted to open it or not. It could say anything really, Kyle could be conveying his hate or even his love for Stan. Might even been some shitty drawing Kyle drew for him, which has happened before. He slowly opened it reading the letter:

Dear Stan Marsh,

> _Did that sound stupid? It sure did to me, but I’m keeping it. I’m mainly writing this to tell you, I am so sorry. I’ve never felt so bad about something in my life. You ARE my best friend Stan, and if I didn’t have you... I have no idea where I’d be. Probably dead six feet under really, since you have helped me with everything in my life. I know now that when you needed me earlier, and I let you down. Which I let myself down too. I am supportive of you and I’m glad you told me, because I want you to be open with me. I want to be there for you, forever. You should be mad at me and I get if you still are after this, but realize at some point our want our friendship to recover. I also understand that you might have feelings for me, and I don’t know how to feel about that myself. I do like you Stan, but I’m not sure in that way. Maybe. I’m just not sure. Do you want to talk about this on the weekend? Like Saturday night? It would be the best for both of us if we did. Sorry if this just seems like bullshit to you, I’m trying to fix things Stan, I want you to be happy. I want US to be happy._

_You’re loser friend, Kyle Broflovski_

All Stan could do was smile at the note. He knew Kyle was trying to fix things and that made him happy. Stan still blamed himself for some of the stuff and was a bit sad about Kyle not feeling the same way. It made sense though, Stan didn’t expect him to like him back Though, Kyle did write a maybe. Stan was just ecstatic that they were friends once again. The part at the end stuck in Stan’s mind. Kyle wanted them both to happy and to also hang out. Hopefully now everything will be cleared up. After school Stan dashed to find Kyle and talk to him. He waited near the school entrance for his friend.

Kyle started to walk from his locker to leave the school then noticed Stan waiting by the doors. He had mixed feelings inside his body, not knowing how Stan was going to react.

“Uh, hey Stan,” Kyle said softly to his friend waiting by the door. Stan though, cut right to the chase and hugged Kyle. This made them both smile knowing they were on good terms completely. “So, is it okay if I come over Saturday, since I’m busy Friday?” Kyle asked. He didn’t feel the hug was Stan trying to make a move, he knew they both needed a hug.

“Yes sirree,” Stan smiled at his friend. “I’m looking forward to it.” Stan fist bumped Kyle.

Their conversation ended quick as their other friends joined in. That night both boys went home feeling better than any other time this month. It was tough for the both of them, but they were glad it was near over now. They were all on good terms and would be hanging out again. Stan though was worried if he upsetting Kyle with all of it still. Kyle did know he had a crush on him, which Stan still had. Stan didn’t want to feel forceful and he knew he wasn’t doing anything to be forceful, except that time he already kissed Kyle. Other than that, Stan never showed it, but maybe it was better that way. He knew now that flirting with his friend was best left out when they talked.

 

 


	5. Together

Stan took a very deep breath. Today was Saturday and Kyle was coming over. For some reason Stan felt afraid, or at least anxious about his friend coming over. He wasn’t coming over until three since they figured they would have slept in. Both though, were up at nine in the morning slowly waiting for the clock to hit three. Kyle had left his home at 2:30 and was now heading to Stan’s. Kyle felt pretty okay about this, but didn’t know if Stan was thinking this was a date or something. That was the last thing he needed was to get kissed again. Not that he didn’t like, it was just that… Kyle quickly changed his trail of thought. Playing mind games with himself was something he tried hard to avoid. He was now parked in front of his friend’s house. Walking up and knocking, he was greeted by Stan who led him upstairs. They both sat in the room wondering what to say to each other.

“So, what’s new with you,” Kyle asked out of the silence. Then they both started laughing. It was funny to them because so much had happened to them it was hard not to laugh at, even if it was depressing things. It was a lot to go through for them, not having your best friend talk to you, or not being with the ones you loved.

“Those two or so weeks we didn’t talk felt like 100 years,” Stan said.

“Fuck yeah it did man. It seemed like so much time passed,” Kyle agreed. It was crazy to think it was two whole weeks they didn’t talk. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you lose your cell phone, for real this time?”

“Uh, well,” Stan felt embarrassed, “I may or may not have thrown it in the lake.” Kyle stared at his friend for a moment.

“How did you manage to do that?” Kyle slightly laughed.

“I went down to the lake to take my mind off things. Which it sure as hell didn’t, and I broke down. I got so mad at everything,” Stan spoke, realizing how distressed he was at that time. He was glad he made it through it though for the most part. “I was trying to talk to a few people, but they weren’t really helping. Not you, I mean, I understand that you didn’t want to talk,” Stan said quickly not trying to offend Kyle. “So I just threw the only thing that was in my hand, being my cell phone,” Stan explained. Kyle frowned at this; he knew at least one of his texts had to be part of the reason for it. He didn’t want to ask for sure even though Stan said he didn’t add to it. “Did you know Wendy hung out with Cartman last week? At least that’s what he told me,” Stan asked changing the subject to something less depressing.

“Really? That doesn’t sound like her,” Kyle said going with the topic change.

“Yeah, I think she was trying to make me mad. I told her to fuck off a few days before then,” Stan laughed at it now.

“Proud of you dude. I’m glad you told her that. She’s a total bitch, especially if all she is trying to do is make you mad.”

“She was only hanging out with me to make her ex jealous too,” Stan said. “I don’t know why I fell for that. Then again, I fall for a lot of things,” Stan in his head, took back what he just said, but it was too late. Kyle was quiet once again; he knew Stan didn’t mean it like that. The room had an awkward aura in it now.

“Do you just want to play some video games?” Stan asked getting away from all the talking he could. Maybe if they just played a game there wouldn’t be any more bad things said.

“Yeah, dude that sounds good,” Kyle said back thinking that was a good idea too. Stan started up the game and gave Kyle a controller. They played the game for some time losing track of what the actual time was. There was a knock on the door and it opened.

“Kyle, are you staying overnight?” It was Stan’s mom asking.

“Uh,” Kyle slightly looked over to Stan, but didn’t make eye contact. “I’m not sure,” he answered quietly.

“Okay, well, I’ll make pancakes in the morning if you do decide to stay,” she said with a smile. Whenever Kyle stayed overnight they had pancakes in the morning, since it was one of his favorite foods. Stan’s mom left and closed the door again. Neither of them started playing the video game again. They sat in the static of the TV in the background.

Kyle knew he had to take the lead and speak first. He just wasn’t sure if he wanted to stay or not. Nothing would happen, but a part of him wanted to leave. He also wanted to stay for his friend. Maybe it was best if he left though, so he stood up not knowing what the best option was.

“Yeah, I don’t know, I think I might go,” Kyle said to his friend.

“Sure,” Stan winced, but he also stood up to match his friend. Kyle deep down had hoped Stan would have tried to make him stay or at least said more. He walked closer to the door, but he felt his own heartbreaking as he walked towards it. Maybe he had to be the one to take the lead this time.

“If you want me to stay, please just say it,” Kyle turned and begged Stan while his hand was still rested on the door. They both looked at each other’s eyes, and just stood there for a few moments. Stan now, took the lead and walked up to Kyle. Kyle felt his heart racing. Is this what he wanted? To be with his best friend? Kyle took a deep breath and pulled Stan in. They started to kiss. Not only did Stan feel the sparks, but so did Kyle this time around. To the both of them, it felt like it was the greatest thing on earth. They pressed more in to each other, taking little breaths here and there.

“Yeah,” Stan spoke a little. “I think I want you stay.”

Kyle smirked and parted from Stan, “Good, I just wanted pancakes in the morning.” Stan rolled his eyes.

“This means what I think it means right?” Stan asked with hope.

“That you got me to be gay with you? Yeah, good job kid,” Kyle laughed and fist bumped Stan, who just smiled.

“Good,” Stan said happily. “Really good! I’m so happy right now, I don’t think you understand.”

“No, this time I think I understand completely,” Kyle spoke back grabbing Stan’s hand and holding it. Stan blushed and held Kyle’s back. They both just stood there taking everything in. They were both happy knowing now that there was nothing bad between them. No more being scared of what the other person had to say. Everything was complete now; Stan though, was surprised Kyle did like him back. It also surprised Kyle himself, the reason might be because it just felt right. There was no one else he’d want to be with male or female, he just wanted to be with his best friend in the entire world, Stan Marsh. Stan felt the same exact way. He had to deal with so much to get to this point, and was glad he got what he deserved.

“I should probably call my parents and tell them I’m staying over,” Kyle spoke. After Kyle had called they sat down on Stan’s bed. Neither of them really knew what to say.

“Do you think we should tell people?” Stan asked.

“I’m probably going to tell my brother, I know what much,” Kyle said back nodding his head. “He’s been really helpful for me throughout the past month or so. I know he, for sure, wouldn’t judge or anything,” Kyle chuckled.

“True. We should tell Kenny, since he was basically the one who got me to crush on you,” Stan admitted.

“Really?” Kyle said surprised. “Did he go on about how hot I am and you fell in love?”

“Oh yeah, most definitely. He basically said we’d be a good match because we could skip the ‘getting to know each other’ part in the relationship. Which we’ve known each other for 13 years or so, I’m sure we know just about everything about one another.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Kyle agreed. “Going back to who we tell, are you going to say anything to your parents?”  

“Fuck no dude,” Stan firmly said. “My sister would hear about it, and I’d never hear the end of it. What about yours? I’m sure they’d be ecstatic having two gay sons.”

“Yeah, hell no, I’m not telling them either. I don’t need to ruin my relationship with them too. Same thing goes if we told Cartman or anyone else really. Kenny is okay since I’m sure he isn’t going to tell anyone. There is just no one else I really trust,” Kyle said, but Stan nodded in agreement. Their friends would just make everything worse than it needed to be. “What if our friends are okay with it, like, there has got to be someone else who would understand,” Kyle questioned.

“Like, Butters maybe. Tweek, if we threatened him,” Stan laughed. “Other than that, I can’t think of anyone else.”

Kyle yawned, “Whatever dude. We don’t need to tell anyone if we don’t have to. It can be our little secret,” Kyle smiled to the other boy.

“Sounds good to me,” Stan said back.

“So, how do you want to do this sleeping thing, because I’m getting tired,” Kyle asked.

“Uh,” Stan wasn’t even sure himself. As much as he wanted to sleep next to Kyle he was too embarrassed to ask. Normally Kyle would sleep on the floor next to the bed.

“It’s up to you man,” Kyle said to him. Kyle wanted Stan to take the lead and ask him what they both wanted.

“If you want to sleep on my bed then I can sleep on the floor. I don’t care,” Stan said very confused, he was so scared to ask for both to sleep in his bed. Kyle sighed to himself.

“I’m going to have to teach you how to ask the right questions,” Kyle said and cuddled up to Stan. “I am really tired though, we should lie down.” Stan blushed and got up to turn off the lights. He threw an extra pair of sweatpants to Kyle, since he didn’t bring any clothes with him, and he wasn’t going to sleep in his jeans. Kyle laid back down on Stan’s bed and made himself comfortable. Stan though, wasn’t sure if he should lie next to Kyle or not. He knew that it was what they both wanted. Taking a deep breath, he gathered the courage to lie next to his friend. Kyle once again cuddled up to Stan.

Stan smiled dumbly to himself, he finally got what he wanted. To be next to the one he loved. It was crazy to think at the beginning of the school year he would have been disgusted at thought of lying next to a man. Now he was lying next to the boy he had a crush on Kyle Broflovski. He turned to Kyle and kissed him one last time before the night ended.

They awoke to the smell of pancakes. Stan slowly opened his eyes, but quickly got up. He knew that his mom might walk in to tell them the pancakes were done. He didn’t want to explain why he and Kyle were sleeping in the same bed. Kyle was still asleep, but moved when Stan got out of bed. Stan just stood there looking at his friend, well now, boyfriend. He smiled at the fact he could call Kyle that.

“Stan? Kyle? Are you up? Breakfast is ready!” Stan’s mom yelled from downstairs.

“We’ll be down in a minute!” Stan yelled back. He walked over to the bed and pushed Kyle awake. “Come on sleepy head, your stupid pancakes are ready.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kyle said with a heavy yawn. Once he woke up it took him a few seconds to realize that he was in Stan’s bed. Also, the fact that he slept next to him the whole night. Kyle looked up to meet Stan’s eyes and they just smiled. Kyle got out of the bed and walked over and got his face really close to Stan’s. Stan wanted to lean forward so their lips met once again. “Let’s go get pancakes,” Kyle teased him and left the room to head downstairs.

“Fuck you,” Stan muttered under his breathe, but followed Kyle happily. They got their pancakes and every once in a while they would take glances at each other.

“It’s going to be really cold today,” Stan’s dad started. “It might even snow.” Kyle and Stan looked up at each other once again.

“Wanna go somewhere?” Stan asked Kyle from across the table in a bit of a mocking towards his dad.

“Yeah dude. Let’s get some warm drinks,” Kyle replied, it would nice to sit somewhere and watch the snowfall.

“Last time I went to Tweek coffee I had so much fun,” Stan said sarcastically.  

“This time it won’t be as bad,” Kyle winked at Stan. No one at the table noticed. The boys finished up their last pancakes and got into Stan’s car.

“This counts as our first date right,” Stan asked Kyle while starting up the car.

“I would assume so. I guess we can officially say we are dating,” Kyle smiled. “Boyfriend and boyfriend, rolls right off the tongue.”

“I could make a comment about that last part, but I won’t,” Stan laughed. “It’s such a nice thing to be able to say though.” Kyle thought the same thing.

They arrived at the coffee shop and entered it. Going up to the counter Stan ordered two hot chocolates, one for himself, and one for Kyle. Not only was it Stan’s favorite drink, but it was one of Kyle’s favorite too. So he paid for both and handed the second one to Kyle.

“Oh, thanks dude. I appreciate it a lot,” Kyle thanked Stan, and he meant it. Kyle had the money to buy his own and had planned on buying it, but it was nice having Stan care and buy it for him. They sat down at an open table and started drinking their pleasant drinks. “When do you want to tell Kenny?” Kyle asked.

“Maybe like tomorrow? We could all go to the park or something,” Stan suggested.

“That would work,” Kyle said back. “You know Stan, this may just be some stupid little date to a coffee shop, but I really enjoy your company. And just you in general. You are just so perfect, I’m glad you decided to like me and not someone else,” Kyle spoke before taking another drink. Stan felt his face flush red.

“That means a lot to me Kyle,” Stan smiled into his cup. “You are coolest person I know and you listen to everything I have to say and what not,” Stan wasn’t sure what to say, but he felt his heart flutter. They both continued to sit there in peace enjoying their hot chocolate. Later on Stan drove Kyle home, and Kyle kissed the other boy goodbye. It was a lot better kiss than the one after he went to Tweek Coffee with Wendy.

That next day at lunch Stan told Kenny that he, Stan, and Kyle would hang out after school. By this Kenny already knew what they were going to say, but agreed to go anyways. Kyle and Stan had been sitting next to each other as they normally do at lunch. Kyle though grabbed Stan’s hand from under the table. Stan didn't grab Kyle’s hand back, worrying if people would see. He gave Kyle a look hoping he’d acknowledge how he felt. Kyle gave him a reassuring looking back though, and held Stan’s hand tighter. Stan slowly nodded and held Kyle’s hand back, Kyle smiled at his boyfriend.

After school the three boys headed over the park. Kenny laughed, “Remember playing here as kids?”

“Damn, that was so long ago,” Stan said looking at the playground.

“So,” Kenny spoke again, “I can already assume why I’m here judging by how Stan has looked all day.”

Kyle laughed at Kenny’s comment, “Kenny is right, you’ve had a stupid smile on your face all day.” Stan blushed at the comments.

“Whatever,” he simply said to his friends.

“Don’t worry about it bro,” Kenny said and gave Stan a little nudge. “I would say I’m pretty happy for you guys being together,” he said looking at Kyle and Stan, who both nodded. “Who made the first move?”

“Kyle,” Stan slowly muttered.

“Really?” Kenny was surprised by this.

“Yeah, Stan isn’t too assertive when it comes to this stuff it seems,” Kyle now spoke and Stan felt his face get red again.

“Well, unless you count our first kiss, that was my doing,” Stan said trying to give himself some credit.

“Look where that got us. We didn’t talk for two weeks,” Kyle said starkly. “I guess then we did eventually make out in your room after words, but that was my lead,” Kyle started and Kenny made a gagging noise.

“That was nothing compared to what we did after words,” Stan joked slyly towards Kyle who went along with it.

“It was a long, long night, but not as long as,” Kyle was cut off.

“I didn’t need to know all the details of how you guys eventually butt fucked okay?” Kenny said stopping them. All three of them laughed. “Deep down, somewhere in my heart, I feel like you guys are a pretty cute couple either way,” Kenny continued.

“Deep down, in my heart, I think you and your sock are a pretty cute couple either way,” Stan mocked Kenny, who flicked him off. Then they started to laugh once again. They stayed at the park until seven since Kenny wanted to go home and do ‘homework.’ The boys piled into Kyle’s car and got to their friend’s house pretty quickly.

“So, Kenny, you know not to tell anyone about this right?” Stan asked him as they arrived at Kenny’s house.

“Your secret gay relationship is safe with me,” Kenny replied with an upbeat voice. They said goodbye to each other and Kyle drove to Stan’s home.

“You know, I have the courage to take lead,” Stan said as they got to his house.

“Do you now,” Kyle was cut off from Stan kissing him. Kyle took his hands off the steering wheel and put his arms around Stan’s neck. Kyle slightly opened his mouth letting Stan take control in the way he wanted. They both continued to make out in Kyle’s car until they get tired and decided to stop. “Hmp, maybe you can take the lead, but we’d have to do a few more trails,” Kyle smirked to his boyfriend.

“Yeah? You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Stan taunted him. They both smiled at each other and Stan got out of the car and waved goodnight to Kyle.


	6. A Plan

It was third period open for Bebe and Wendy, which they normally sat in the library near the window. Today Bebe started the conversation. “You’ll never believe what I saw the other day! I totally forgot to tell you. I got a picture of it too, it’s kinda burly but whatever,” Bebe told her friend as she took out her phone.

“If it’s another picture of that guy you’ve been stalking I don’t want to see it,” Wendy rolled her eyes.

“No, no it’s even better. It’s of Stan and Kyle,” Bebe said back slyly, and now she had Wendy’s full attention. Bebe opened the picture up on her phone and showed Wendy it. "See if you zoom in a little, it looks like they are holding hands or something at the lunch table. I’ve been trying to tell you they’re gay."

"When did you take this?" Wendy asked examining the photo. 

"A few days ago at lunch, I saw it briefly towards the end. I took a quick picture of it that's why it's so blurry." Wendy just nodded her head in acknowledgement. It did look like they were holding hands in the picture.

“Maybe they were doing something else?” Wendy proposed. “I’m pretty sure Stan isn’t gay. Kyle, who knows. They might be doing something else.” Wendy didn’t want to think they were really together.

“I’m pretty sure they are holding hands, unless Stan was giving him a hand job. They are always side by side. It wouldn’t surprise me if they were.” Bebe laughed, “Maybe that’s why Stan hasn’t been texting you, he’s all caught up with his gay lover.”

“Bullshit,” Wendy started but stopped to think. This could be her chance to get back from him saying ‘Fuck off’ and not talking to her. She’s done nothing wrong to piss him off. It could be some joke they are trying to play to make her jealous, but Wendy wasn’t going to let that happen. “We should follow them after school or something, maybe get some dirt on them.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Bebe said back smirking. “After school we should follow them. They will probably be hanging out if they are truly boyfriend and boyfriend.”

“I’m pretty sure they aren’t, but it wouldn’t hurt to check. We have to take as many pictures as we can. If they are the whole fucking school needs to know by tomorrow morning” Wendy grinned, this is exactly the kind of payback she wanted. If Stan was going to ignore her for some guy, then everyone else had to know about it too, even if he was faking it to make her jealous. The two girls talked about their plan on how after school they would follow the boy’s to wherever need be. Hopefully they will be hanging out with each tonight. Also Wendy told Bebe that she needed to get a better picture of Kyle and Stan at lunch, which was of better quality. At lunch Bebe got her food and sat at her normal spot, which were two rows behind her targets. She kept phone out and eyes ready at all times waiting to see them do something. 

“That’s so fucking lame Butters, it doesn’t surprise me that you did that,” Cartman said to his friend at the lunch table. 

“You’re just mad, because you can’t get passed level 28 on that game while I’m on level 64,” Butters boasted back trying to defend himself.

“No, it’s stupid that you’ve played it that much to get to that level,” Cartman replied back.

“Yeah, I have to agree with Cartman on this Butters, that’s pretty fucking lame dude,” Kyle agreed. Butter’s sighed quietly to himself. Stan just sat there listening to the bantering, though he didn’t really care what they were talking about. His mind was fixated on his boyfriend sitting next to him. Stan was so glad he had Kyle, he’d been in other relationships before of course, but this one felt so much better than the rest. He reached down and grabbed Kyle’s hand who willing accepted it. Kyle didn’t look down or at Stan, since they didn’t want people at their table to notice. They had held hands a few times at lunch now so he just figured it was routine. 

“Wow,” Bebe whispered to herself, she wasn’t really expecting them to hold hands again today. She steadily took a picture of the two boys and quickly sent it to Wendy who was in class. Bebe felt pretty good that she got a shot like that. She knew though, Wendy would not be fully satisfied until they got some real stuff. Bebe was trying to hear what they were talking about, but they were too far understand. Seeing it longer this time really surprised her, when did this all happen? She was pretty sure Stan or Kyle were not in to guys last time she checked. Seeing how they were sitting there was no doubt in it. Bebe looked at her phone and texted Wendy.

_ we should ask 1 of their friends if they r rlly dating _

Wendy texted back right away.

_ good idea but u have 2 do it _

Bebe sighed not wanting to do it. She looked up and examined her choices. Eric, Butters, Craig, and Token were out since she for sure didn’t want to talk to them. Kenny was a good choice, but he wouldn’t tell if he knew anything. They probably wouldn’t have told Tweek either, but maybe Clyde. Bebe nodded her head. Clyde would be fine to ask, he was on the basketball team with Stan and Kyle, he might know. The bell had rung for lunch to be over and Bebe ran up to Clyde.

“Hey there Clyde,” Bebe said in the happiest tone she could.

“Uh, hey there Bebe, what’s up?” he asked her back.

“Could I ask you something about Stan and Kyle? Like, have you noticed them being a bit closer than normal, or have they talked to you about anything?” Bebe questioned him, cutting right to the chase.

“Well, I mean, they are pretty close, but I’m pretty sure they are just friends. Why are you asking?” Clyde said giving her a look.

“No reason, I was just wondering. Are you sure they aren’t acting different?” Bebe pressed on hoping he’d give her the answers she wanted. If she noticed them holding hands, he must have seen them do more.

“No, they seem to be acting the same. A few weeks ago they weren’t talking as much as they normally do, but I think they’ve gotten over it now.”

“Huh,” Bebe said, this didn’t help her in her quest about Stan and Kyle. “Thanks anyways Clyde,” Bebe finished, gave him a small wink and walked off to her next class. She took out her phone and sent another text to Wendy telling her what Clyde said. Maybe he wasn’t the best person to ask, but anyone else would have told Stan and Kyle that she talked to him. Also she’s been trying to get Clyde to ask her out to prom all year. During 6 th  period history Bebe and Wendy talked about their plans.

“Okay, so after school I’ll follow Stan and you follow Kyle,” Wendy said quietly so no one overheard them. “If we are lucky, they will hang out tonight and we must follow them all day. If they are, you know, whatever, then we must have proof.” Bebe nodded understanding the plan, following Kyle wasn’t something she’d complain about. “Remember make sure they don’t notice you!” Wendy told Bebe whole just rolled her eyes.

After school both girls waited by the school doors pretending to talk to each other, so they didn’t look suspicious. Wendy took out her phone which signaled that the boys were approaching. “Let’s see where they are going before we follow,” Wendy whispered. Bebe was facing the doors and watched them get into a car. 

“I think they got in to Stan’s car, at least he got in to the driver side, so I’m assuming it’s his,” Bebe said to Wendy.

“Okay, we need to know where they are going. I bet they are going to Stan’s if they got in his car.”

“Probably, okay they are driving off? What’s our next move?”

“Let’s go wait out at Stan’s. Kyle and him will have to come out at some point,” Wendy said and walked in the same direction as the car. They took some side paths that, if they go the right way, they can get through really quickly. Wendy looked and Stan’s car was parked in front of the house.  The two girls must have arrived a little after the boys did. Wendy spoke up again, “I don’t know if Kyle is there. Are you sure you saw him get in the car?”

“Yes I ‘m sure he was in the car too. I can spot his stupid hat from anywhere.” Wendy laughed at her friends comment.

“We need a place to hide so they won’t notice us,” Wendy said scanning over the area. “How about the bushes over there?” She asked pointing to the large bush in someone’s lawn right across the street from Stan’s.

“Ew, no, I’m not hiding in a bush.”

“Alright, you choose where we should hide then,” Wendy rudely replied back.

“Fine, fine, we can sit in the damn bush,” Bebe said knowing that there was nowhere else to hide. The girls sat in the shrub for about an hour until they became bored. They had just been on their phones most of the time checking out what the latest gossip was on all their sites. Wendy was trying to stay focused, and looked up almost every few minutes.

“How long do we have to wait here?” Bebe wined, she could think of a hundred better things to do.

“Just until they come out. Literally. If Stan Marsh is dating his best friend over me, the world has got to know,” Wendy spoke with vengeance.

“I thought you didn’t like Stan though. Wasn’t the main point of you starting to talk to him again to become his friend? I know you haven’t talked to him much since high school started,” Bebe asked her friend and Wendy slightly frowned.

“We did go to homecoming together in 9th grade, after that we really stopped talking. I don’t know Bebe. I just feel like, maybe I’d be a burden to him. I want to be his friend again, but if he’s off being gay I don’t know how well that will go,” Wendy admitted.

“Just because he’s gay doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to be friends with a girl. Isn’t that like, what they're supposed to do? He can be your gay best friend.” Wendy sort of smiled at that comment. “Do you still want to do this or are you too deep in self-pity?” Bebe asked her.

“It’s still on,” Wendy said slowly nodding her head. She did feel a bit bad about it still. “Maybe we shouldn't get pictures or like, even tell people,” She said hoping Bebe would agree.

Bebe laughed “You dragged me all the way out here and into a bush. If you aren’t getting any dirt on them, I sure as hell am.” Wendy didn’t argue, because it was true. They already started, there was no point in going back now. 

Stan and Kyle were in Stan’s room talking about things. “I still haven’t told my brother yet,” Kyle said.

“Will he tell your parents? The last thing I need is to have them call my parents and tell them,” Stan asked.

“No, I’ll tell him not to tell. Do you plan on ever telling your parents?” Kyle questioned back.

Stan hesitated, “If you want me too. I don’t know, it just scares me since I don’t know how they would react. It’s a weird concept for them to handle, you know?”

“Oh I know dude. I think I can get off with it better since Ike has already set the stage, but having two sons who are gay might throw them overboard.” Kyle said and Stan sort of laughed at Kyle’s mildly joking tone.

“Well, it’s getting late you wanna head home?”

“Sure dude, let’s go” Stan and Kyle got up and headed out the door. 

After waiting a good amount of time Stan and Kyle finally exited the house. Wendy nearly jumped when she noticed. She hit Bebe to get her attention. They both followed the boys with their eyes and their phones ready. The two boys go into the car.

“Shit, they are probably heading to Kyle’s. Come on run!” Wendy shouted to Bebe while pushing her out of the bush. They ran as fast as they could cutting threw some lawns. Once they got a house away they took cover behind a tree. Lucky they got there just in time, Stan’s car was just pulling up.

“I got a perfect shot of the inside of the car,” Bebe smiled putting up her phone to take a picture. Wendy pulled her’s out and she had a view of the side window, it wasn’t the best though. Then they saw the jackpot prize, the boys leaned in and kissed. Wendy couldn’t even take a picture, she was in shock. She was not expecting anything like that to happen.

“Quick, quick,” Bebe whispered pushing Wendy over into the yard next to them behind a fence. They watched Kyle walk up to his door and Stan drive off threw the small holes in the wood fence. “Oh, my, fucking, god,” Bebe said in pure shock. “I didn’t think that would happen. Holy shit.”

“Yeah, that’s for sure,” Wendy said agreeing with her friend. Bebe opened up her phone camera roll and looked at the new pictures. 

“I got some really good ones,” Bebe said flipping through them. “So where are we uploading them? Did you get any?”

“I, uh, actually, didn’t get any. Make sure you upload them to twitter and Facebook under a different name, not ours. As far as anyone knows, we never took these,” Wendy said slowly still a bit hesitant if she really wanted to exploit them...

“Gotcha, they are now uploaded to the internet. Do you mind if I leave then since we finished the job? I have some things I need to finally get done.” Bebe asked while she got up and gave Wendy a hand. “Don’t feel bad, Stan and Kyle will be having an ever worse day than how you are feeling tomorrow,” Bebe winked and laughed.

Wendy did feel bad for what happened, but maybe they already told their friends. Maybe people already knew, but if people knew, she would have known it too. Wendy did know that everyone was going to know tomorrow at school. She grab her phone to check the social media’s, the pictures were commented by a lot of people already. Stan and Kyle weren’t really ones for those sites, so she assumed they probably won’t know until tomorrow morning. Though as long as she kept her mouth shut, no one will know she was there, after all Bebe was the one who took the pictures. 

Kyle was home and checked the kitchen for a quick snack before he headed upstairs. Ike was also in the kitchen making some soup. "Where's mom and dad?" Kyle asked him.

"A meeting I think? They told me but I wasn't really listening," Ike responded back.

Kyle nodded his head, and figured this is the best time to tell his brother about him and Stan. "I'm following in your footsteps," Kyle started. 

Ike stopped stirring his soup and gave Kyle a confused expression. 

"Stan and I are you know, whatever," Kyle said, a bit lost for words. He knew Ike would understand, but it was hard either way to confess.

Ike simply laughed at his brother, "Proud of you man. Did your stupid love letter thing work?"

"It got us talking again which was nice."

"So, are you going to tell mom and dad? I'm sure they will be in complete joy having two gay sons."

"I don't know when or if I'll tell them. Stan doesn't want to tell his parents. It's just stupid how parents don't understand or accept their kid. I want to tell them, but I know they will call Stan's mom and dad and that's something he doesn't want," Kyle explained.

"That makes sense. You should convince him to tell though. Even if it makes the relationship with your parents feel rotten it will eventually pass," Ike told his brother.

"I'll try dude. Thank for all the help and advice, about everything," Kyle said back starting to leave the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be the other way around though," Ike joked back.

The next day at school Stan and Kyle had noticed lots of people giving them weird looks and heard a few whispers under peoples breathe. Once they got to lunch things really started to kick off. When Stan and Kyle sat down right away the truth came out.

"What's up faggots?" Cartman asked with laughter in his voice.

"Why is everyone saying shit like that?" Kyle asked to the whole group.

"Haven't you guys seen Facebook, you are the talk of the town," Craig responded.

"Here," Kenny said a bit sadly and handed his phone to Stan. Kyle leaned over to see the screen also.

On it was two photos, one of them at lunch and one when they were in Stan's car the night before. Both of their hearts sank to their feet, they didn't know whether to deny or accept the photos. Neither of them spoke for a few moments looking at the pictures.

"So how long have you dumbasses been dating?" Cartman asked them.

Kyle, completely ignore what Cartman said, asked "Who the fuck posted these pictures?" No one responded, simply because no one knew. It was under some weird username.


	7. Talk

Kyle and Stan were near Stark Pond talking about the pictures on Facebook

“What are we going to do man? Are we going to admit to them or keep avoiding it?” Stan questioned to his boyfriend.

“I don’t know. I want to tell people, but I don’t want certain ones to find out. Either way, I think everyone thinks we’re gay so there is no point in hiding it,” Kyle said back and Stan let out a sigh.

“We should figure out who posted them so we can kick their ass,” Stan said. “Any ideas on who posted them? I bet it was Cartman.”

“No, it wasn’t Cartman, he would have gladly taken the pride in posting those pictures. Anyone you have quarrels with?” Kyle asked him back.

“Not that I know of.” Stan started to think, “Do you think, maybe, Wendy? Since I basically turned her down.”

“Maybe, does she have lunch with us? Who sits behind us that could have taken the picture?”

Stan thought for another moment, “Bebe! Bebe sits behind us, along with all those other girls. I bet they did this, they love getting dirt on people. Text Bebe ask her, maybe she will confess. It’s worth a shot.”

Kyle took out his phone and sent a quick text to Bebe, like Stan said, it was worth a shot.

“You know what. Remember when Cartman told me he was hanging out with Wendy? What if we made a rumor with that to get Wendy back,” Stan said starting to plot.

“You sure? We don’t even know if he was being truthful,” Kyle started to question Stan’s real motive. “What are you so worried about?”   

Stan was quiet for a moment. “I just. I don’t want to be made fun of for liking somebody. It’s so stupid how these kids at school act. I just want them to feel bad too.”

Kyle slightly smiled at Stan’s first words, but quickly put his arm around the other boy. “Hey dude its okay. We will figure out who did this.” Almost if on cue Kyle’s phone beeped from a text. “She said ‘No way! I would never do that to you. Winky face.’ So I’m going to take that as she did do it,” Kyle nodded to himself. “Your Wendy plan sounds good,” Kyle smiled at Stan, who was glad he agreed.

The following day at lunch, once everyone had been seated Stan quickly brought up his topic. “So Eric, what did you and Wendy do that one day you hung out?”

“The fuck you talking about,” Cartman started, but quickly realized what Stan was talking about. “Oh uh, you know, normal shit.”

“Oh yeah? She told me, you and her totally fucked.” Stan wasn’t sure if he took it too far with that, but went with it anyways. At the point a few other kids were listening, which is exactly what he wanted. 

Cartman also noticed this and tried to change the subject,” I heard you and Jew boy butt fucked over the weekend.”

“Don’t you want to talk about Wendy though? She told me all about what you guys did, is it true?”

Cartman hesitated on responding. He knew he had to be the cooler one here, “Yeah. Yeah we did fuck. I did her so hard with my massive dick.”

Stan just smiled this is exactly what he wanted. Now everyone will think Cartman and Wendy had some hot night or at least acknowledge that they hung out. At this point Stan stopped listening to the conversation and basking in the satisfaction of out doing Wendy.

Kyle, however, was still listening to Cartman and what he was saying was making Kyle pissed.

“Kyle, I can only imagine what you and Stan do. Oh wait, I don’t want to imagine all that gay crap. I bet you guys have mass orgies, don’t you?”

This was the breaking point for Kyle. He got up, walked to the other side of the table, made Cartman stand up, and punched him right in the face. Now Stan was watching and wanted to congratulate Kyle for what he just did, but also sort of help his somewhat friend, Cartman, nearly crying on the floor. “Dude! You can’t just punch people!” Stan yelled at Kyle.

“Well I did," Kyle said starting to walk out of the lunchroom. One of the advisors tried to grab his arm and he moved it out if the way and yelled," Fuck off!" Everyone in the lunchroom was staring at the door in astonishment. Even Stan was a bit surprised since that was so out of Kyle's behavior. 

Kyle simply walked home since he didn't want to stay in school after that. He knew punching Cartman wasn't the best idea. This time though he really deserved a punch right in the face and was lucky Kyle never did it earlier. Walking up to his house he saw his mom's car which he forgot she had today off. Sighing he walked inside anyways.

"Who is it?" Kyle's mom asked walking out of the kitchen. "Oh Kyle, what are you doing home at noon?" Kyle didn't even bother to answer. He just walked straight up to his room. Before his mom could follow him the phone started to ring and she picked it up.

Kyle was lying on his bed almost crying. He was strong enough to keep them back. Deep down he regretted hitting Cartman because that was rude, but he kept reminding himself Cartman is a dick. Also Kyle had no idea how he was supposed to explain this to his parents.

"You punched your friend and then just left school?" Kyle's mom yelled at him. Kyle didn't even notice her opening his door. He remained quiet though, because he didn't want to start up an argument that she wouldn't understand.

"Kyle Brosolvski, answer me right now!" She told him. 

"Don't worry about it mom," he said back.

"Why did you feel the need to punch Eric and then leave? Do you know how much trouble you are in at school? You have a three day suspension and two hours of detention," she explained to him. Kyle didn't even care other than the fact he couldn't see Stan. School was shit anyways not going for a couple of days seemed fine to him. "Kyle are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, mom. Whatever," he simply said.

"Why did you punch your friend?" She asked again. Kyle figured he couldn't keep avoiding these questions and that he had to answer.

"He was making mean jokes about stuff that I didn't appreciate," Kyle said.

"What kind of jokes?"

Kyle didn't answer right away because he was thinking of Ike. How he was treated by their parents for coming out and how Kyle wasn't much help at the time. Kyle knew his parents would be heartbroken if they found out, but he needed them to stop acting like it’s a bad thing. "Mom, I am in a relationship with Stan." Kyle's mom was silent. She didn't know what to say. "Cartman was making fun of us so I got mad and punched him in the face. That's a pretty good reason if you asked me."

Kyle's mom barely got the words out when she spoke, “Kyle you aren't... aren't gay too are you? How did you both end up like this?"

Kyle just frowned, “Mom, you have to realize it's not a bad thing. Ike and I are doing nothing wrong, we are with the ones we love and if that happens to be a guy you should be able to accept us." 

His mom just frowned. "It's just not something me and your father are used to that's all." They stayed there in the silence for a while until his mom spoke up again," Well, we will have to discuss this again when your father comes home. You aren't allowed to go anywhere until you've made up all your detention got it?"

"Yeah," Kyle nodded to her and she left his room closing his door. At this point he couldn't really hold back the tears anymore. As much as he tried to stop them they just kept streaming out. Kyle didn't know why he was crying, maybe because he came out to his mom or maybe he just needed to cry. Then it hit him that Stan didn't want his parents to know, and Kyle's might call to ask if they know anything about this. Now Kyle just felt worse, last thing he wanted was for Stan to go through this too today.

For Stan is was a normal night, except he wishes he could talk to Kyle and ask how he was doing. Stan was glad Kyle punched Cartman, not only was it funny, it really taught Cartman something for once. Stan was about to take a shower when he heard his dad call him downstairs. "Yeah?" He asked when he got the bottom of the stairs.

"Come sit down Stan," his father said to him. Stan knew that this meant it was going to be a long, painful talk. "So, your friend, Kyle's dad called." This didn't really surprise Stan. "And well, he told us a few things, like how he punched a kid today and how he's, well, your... boyfriend." This surprised Stan, in fact surprised him so much he felt his whole mood change from a high to a low. Stan didn't say anything though, because he had no idea what he would say. He hadn’t prepaid himself for this talk yet.

"Son, are you really dating him?" his mom asked.

"Uh, I mean, I guess. Maybe, like, I don't really know, well I do know. I just," Stan was losing all the words he was trying to say. He never wanted this conversation with his parents and couldn't figure out why Kyle told his parents. Kyle may have just explained the whole situation with his parents, which was cool with Stan, just the fact that his parents were now involved bothered him. 

"Are you sure you don't just have a close relationship? You two are best friends," Stan's dad added. Stan wasn't sure what to say. He felt no matter what he said they wouldn't understand.

"I am dating Kyle," Stan said with a deep breath. "We are dating, I... I love him." Those were tough words to say, but they were true. Stan did care about Kyle and he wasn't going to lie about it now. His parents were now completely silent. They did not know how to react to their son being a homosexual. 

His dad was first to speak again, “Well Stanley, this is quite some news for us. I'm glad you are dating a nice boy and not some bitch at least." Stan gave him a quizzical look. Was his dad really okay with this? This shocked Stan, he was not expecting this at the slightest. "But, it still seems a bit unnatural. You might grow out of it, I hope at least," his dad continued.

Stan just gave up at this point, he didn't want to talk to his parents anymore. Ignoring his parents, Stan went to his room. He heard his parents say something else but his mind tuned them out. Right before he was about to close his door his sister walked in front of it.

"Going to go cry faggot?" 

Stan wanted to punch her, he really did, but he had self-control and didn't do it. Though, he did slam the door in her face which hit her nose hard. 

"Stan! You hit my nose!" She yelled at the door. Stan just ignored her, until she whipped open the door. Shelly went up to him and punched him straight in the face for payback. Now this was the final straw for Stan and he tried to punch her back, but only hit part of her arm. She nearly tackled him and he was wailing on her the best he could. Their parents ran upstairs to separate the two kids who were now on the floor fighting. 

“What is going on here!” their father yelled.

“Stan hit my nose!” Shelly said just as loud. Stan didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to say anything. Everything had fallen apart once again. He thought maybe now that he was dating Kyle everything would be better, but no, it doesn’t work out that easily. His parents and sister were yelling about something, but Stan tuned them out completely just standing their emotionless. After five minutes everyone left his room, Stan’s father closed the door as he left. Stan laid on his bed and started to cry. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did any of this have to happen? The only thing he truly wanted was to hug Kyle and know it was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say sorry for the fact the next two chapters are quite short compared to the other. I hope you guys enjoy anyways.


	8. Coming together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is any weird spelling/grammar mistakes :^(

It had been three days since all the fighting. Stan was very silent at lunch and didn’t even speak when talked too. Kyle was still suspended and Stan had no way of knowing when he’d be back since Kyle was grounded from any sort of social interaction. A part of Stan felt like it was his fault since he was the one who asked Kyle out. 

The next was better though since Kyle could finally return to school. Arriving Kyle felt sort of uneasy because not only was he the kid who punched Eric Cartman, he was also the kid who was dating Stan Marsh and everyone knew it. Either way his only goal was to find Stan and make sure he was okay. Kyle checked the normal places Stan would be in the morning and didn’t see him. Next Kyle checked the lockers and found the boy he was looking for. “Stan,” he said getting the dark hair boys attention.

Stan didn’t hesitate at the slightest. He rushed over to Kyle and gave him a big, needed hug. “Don’t punch anymore kids and leave me in this hell hole alone,” Stan said pulling away from the hug. 

“I’ll try my best man,” Kyle smiled back. “How have you been?” 

“I don’t know. Just kinda living,” Stan replied trying not to get all deep and sappy in the school locker bay. The bell rang for first period to start.

“Good talk,” Kyle laughed. “We can discuss more at lunch okay?” Stan nodded in agreement and debated against giving Kyle a goodbye kiss or not. Deciding against it, he went to his first period class. After four painful classes it was finally lunch time for both of the boys. They decided to not to eat lunch and just to talk outside behind the school since all lunch would offer them is fake food and annoying comments. 

"I want to say sorry," Kyle started off.

"No, nothing is your fault," Stan told him.

"No, I'm sorry I told my parents and I know they told yours." 

"I don't blame you man. They actually handle things pretty well," Stan assured him. 

Kyle smiled, “That’s good. Mine too are now calming down. They were more upset that I punched Cartman."

"Seems like we both got off good with that one," Stan said. When Kyle didn't respond, Stan turned to him. Kyle leaned in to kiss Stan who gladly let him. It was cut short by Stan saying," Ow."

Kyle then noticed a small bruise on the corner of Stan's mouth. "What happened?" 

"Oh that. My sister and I got in to a small fight," Stan slowly said.

"Small enough for you to get a bruise?"

"She got a bloody nose, so I think I won."

"Wow, you're such a bad boy," Kyle laugh. "I would tell you not to fight with people, but I don't want to be hypocritical."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Stan said back. "When are you able to actually hang out again?" 

"Well, I was grounded for the rest of my life, but I think next week," Kyle answered with a laugh. "Are you in trouble for fighting with your sister?"

Stan was taken back from the question. He didn’t even know himself. "I might be? I don't really care though," Stan admitted. 

"You're one of a kind," Kyle said. "We should probably head in, lunch is almost done." Stan agreed and they headed in. Stan felt so good that he got to talk to Kyle after all that time. 

After school Stan and Kenny were heading his car when Stan heard someone call his name. 

"Hey Stan," Wendy spoke walking up to him. Stan took a deep breath. "Can I talk to you for a couple of seconds?" Stan wanted to say no more than anything, but the word never left his mouth. So he ended up being pulled aside by Wendy. 

"Did you tell everyone at your lunch me and Eric fucked?" She asked him.

"No, I think Eric himself said you guys fucked," Stan replied. 

"You sure?" Wendy asked again.

"Yes I'm fucking sure," Stan said with some force.

"What's your problem?" Wendy sasses back. 

"I don't know! Did you send pictures if me and Kyle to the whole school?" Stan yelled.

"No!" She yelled back.

"Bullshit!"

"Bullshit yourself Stan!" Wendy turned around and walked off. Stan flicked her off and walked back to his car. 

Upon getting in Kenny asked," You okay man?"

Stan sat there for a moment. "No," he barely said.

"Do you want to go to the park and talk about it or something? I don't have to be home at any time," Kenny asked.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Stan said starting up his car and heading to the park. 

Once getting there, they went to the swing and sat there for at least 10 minutes before Kenny spoke up, "So, what's up?"

Stan didn’t even know where to start, "You ready for all of this?"

"As ready as I’ll ever be." Stan went off to tell Kenny all that happened from the day those pictures were posted. He mentioned how he thought Wendy did it and how both his and Kyle’s parents were acting. Kenny of course was quiet and let Stan talk. He knew that this was what Stan needed and wanted to be a good friend. 

Stan finished explains things and Kenny was still taking it all in. He let out a small, "Hmm," then continued," You have quiet the life don’t you?"

"I sure as hell do," Stan agreed, a bit tired from talking.

"Well, I think in a month everything will be all better. Everyone will forget about all of this I'm sure," Kenny tried to assure Stan.

"I hope you are right," Stan said. They then sat there for some time again in the silence. It felt nice and calming for the bother of them. Just tasting the sweet, somewhat cold outdoors air. Stan eventually brought Kenny home and went home himself. 

Opening the door he was greeted by his parents, “Where have you been?"

"I was at the park with Kenny," Stan replied.

"How come you didn't answer your phone?" Stan's dad asked.

"Oh I, uh, lost it," Stan said trying to avoid eye contact. 

"Where did you lose it?" His father questioned him.

"If I knew it would be lost."

"Don't get sassy with me!" His dad raised his voice. Stan knew this was his cue to leave so he started to walk away. "You get back here Stan!" His dad yelled again. 

"What?" Stan basically yelled back. 

"Don't just leave we weren't done talking."

"What else do you need?" 

"Are you still in a relationship with Kyle?"

"Yeah," Stan said not knowing where this was going.

"I see. And you have no idea where your phone is at?"

"It's at the bottom of the pond," Stan told his parents. He didn’t really care at this point.

"How did it get there?" His mother now asked.

"I threw it in there by accident."

"You can't just throw your phone in the water 'by accident' Stanley," his father said.

"Well I did so," Stan sassed again. He was pretty much done with everything again and didn't care about what his parents say.

"I think that should be another week you are grounded plus you went out today while you weren't supposed to," Stan's father spoke. This did clear up for Stan that he was in trouble beforehand. He started to turn towards the stairs again. His parents didn’t say anymore so he took his chance to leave. 

Stan wasn't as sad as he normally would have been. He was just excited to see Kyle tomorrow so they could talk some more. Which they did, at lunch once again. Kyle told Stan about how Ike and Grant both faked sick to see each other. Stan thought that was an amazing idea so the boys decided Friday they were going to be sick and go to Stan's. 

The plan worked flawlessly and Kyle was able to make it over to Stan's. Sadly they had to wait till 10 because Stan's mom didn’t leave to work till then. 

"Finally some time alone," Kyle said walking in to the house.

"I know, it's been forever since we've had that," Stan smiled. 

"Now we can finally do this," Kyle said taking Stan and kissing him deeply. "Does you lip still hurt?"

"Sort of, but nothing I can't handle."

"It's okay if it does. I have other places I can kiss, like here," Kyle kissed under Stan’s ear, “Or here." He kisses Stan's neck, lingering on it a bit. Stan tried so hard not to make any noises and embarrass himself. That of course didn’t work out as Kyle started doing more things. 

The clock rang for 11:30 and Kyle was lying on the couch with Stan above him. "Can we eat?" Kyle asked as their lips parted. 

"That sounds great. I'm so staved," Stan agreed. They got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. Stan made them both ham sandwiches and started a conversation," I told my parents I lost my phone finally."

"You did? How did that go?" Kyle asked taking a bite of the sandwich.

"I found out I've been grounded for two week," Stan laughed.

"I know that feeling man," Kyle laughed with him. "You need to get a new one though."

"I highly doubt my parents will buy me a new one."

"You still have all your birthday money saved? Go buy a cheap phone at the store with those unlimited call and text cards," Kyle told him. Stan was surprised that he never thought of that before.

"You're right man, I could totally do it," Stan started liking this idea. "I think I only have the money for two months though."

"Looks like someone will have to get a job. Work at Subway, you make good sandwiches," Kyle teased.

"Thanks," Stan replied sarcastically. 

"How about we finish these sandwiches, I'll head home, and then you can go to the store before you parents come home and get a phone," Kyle suggested 

"If you want me to," Stan said. Kyle then nodded taking another bite. Eventually they headed their separate ways in their cars. Stan went to the closest store that had the cheap track phones. He couldn't afford the touch screen one, but there was one with a slide keyboard that was just fine. He will probably look lame being the kid still with a slide phone but at least it wasn't a flip. Stan bought the phone with the card and set it up in his car before driving home. He texted Kyle right away.

_ Guess who? _

_ My true love? _

Stan laughed and sent a yes back. He felt good knowing he could contact Kyle when ever need be now.


	9. Ending

At the school everything was back to normal. No one really made comments about Stan and Kyle except for Cartman but he was Cartman. Like any other day at lunch he was making more gay jokes than Kyle liked.

"If you don't shit up I'll punch you again," Kyle warned.

"Don't worry Kyle, I'll do it for you," someone said walking up to the table. It was Wendy, and she punched Eric right in the face.

"What the fuck Wendy!" Cartman yelled.

"Why did you punch him?" Stan asked somewhat laughing. Instead of replying to him, Wendy punched Stan as well.

"Yo, what the fuck Wendy!" Kyle now said grabbing Stan making sure he was okay.

"You guys better stop!" One of the super visors yelled and took Wendy, Stan, Cartman, and even Kyle to the office. All of them got detention and one day suspension. Except for Wendy who got three days because she was the one who punched them. Kyle was in trouble because he swore.

Now everyone was back to square one where Stan and Kyle couldn't see each other. It wasn't as hard this time around because Stan’s cellphone. He sure did miss not having one.

While sitting in his room one morning, almost noon, he thought about texting Wendy. Stan really wondered why she punched him in the face. Her number was pretty easy to remember so he shot her a text.

_Who is this?_

That’s right, Stan had a new phone and Wendy didn't know that.

_It's stan I got a new phone_

_Oh. What did you need?_

Stan didn’t want to flat out ask her why she punched him. He didn’t know what to write back.

_Uh. Can I call you?_

Did Stan really want to call her? He didn't want to hear her voice, but like any other time. He let her win.

_Sure I guess_

Stan pressed call on her name. The phone rang two times. "What do you need Stan?" She asked him.

"Why did you punch me?" He asked her flat out this time.

"I felt like you deserved it," Wendy said.

"I should have punched you back," Stan spoke back.

"But you didn't because you're too much of a pussy to punch a girl."

"So much of a pussy Kyle should be consisted straight," Stan joked and heard Wendy laugh on the other side of the telephone.

"I'm really sorry Stan. That whole thing with those pictures... It wasn't me. Well, Bebe took them all. I guess it was my idea, but I felt really bad about it and regretted it almost immediately," she confessed to him.

Stan was quiet. He knew she had something to do with it. He figured he should come clean too," I pretty much pressured Cartman in to saying you guys did something."

Both lines on the phone were silent, both of them felt bad for what they did. "You know," Wendy spoke," I went to Tweek coffee with you to try and be your friend again. I don't have that many guy friends and you were always there for me way back when. I think that's why we never actually dated, because we've always been friends. Maybe the fact you are gay added to that but whatever. I just wanted to be your friend again."

"Yeah," Stan started but didn't finish. He thought of what to say back for a few moments. Wendy was a nice girl when you were on her good side. That was a side Stan wanted to be on again as well. "Yeah, I think we'd work a lot better as friends. You can give me boyfriend tips and stuff," Stan joked.

"Well then you have to go shopping with me," She said back.

"No way."

"Not even for dildos?"

"No!" He said louder and Wendy started laughing.

It was about a month later and both Stan and Kyle were finally un-grounded. They decided to head to Stark Pond and just hang out.

"My old phone is in there somewhere," Stan said looking at the lake.

"A fish probably ate it," Kyle said

"I don't think a fish could eat that," Stan responded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When and why did you start liking me back?"

"Good question," Kyle began," I think it was when after you kissed me for the first time. When you did that I felt something and it scared me in a sense so I mad you leave. Then the more I saw you be sad the more I wanted to be there for you and be by your side. Not only as a friend, but more. I kinda fell head over heels for you, but I kept it pretty bottled up. Which I kind of regret. At least we are fine and dandy right now," Kyle finished, looking at Stan. Stan was just slowly nodding and smiling.

"Thank you for that," Stan said holding Kyle's hand. "We are also quitting basketball this year."

"Why?" Kyle asked back.

"Because it's stupid and we'll have more time for each other," Stan said kissing Kyle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry if the last couple chapters sucked (and this one wasn't even 1000 words omg). Won't lie, they were kind of rushed and had no beta for the last 4 chapters which is probably very obvious. >> This is the first fanfiction I've finished and actually wrote so I hope you enjoyed either way. I had to make Stan and Wendy have a good relationship again because I personally love them as best friends. Thanks for reading!


End file.
